The Draw
by RoseScytheElysium
Summary: Seren has always been fascinated with the stars and has a chance to be with them. But through desperation and uncovering the truth she finds herself troubled until she meets an unlikely stranger. (Post Captain America 2) -there will be smut-
1. Chapter 1

It was a warm and rather humid day; warmer than it has been in sometime but it did not undermine the work and classes that were currently taking place in the Northern Moss Astronomy Center. In this vicinity students were being taught strictly astronomy related subjects as well as preparing for space travel. While the students studied and practiced the employees worked day in and day out building and inventing new objects that would be improve the knowledge of space and its travel. After years and years of preparing, a specific space craft was built and the correct crew was picked to inhabit this newly founded machine. The main board of the Center announced the plan of launching this space craft much to the staff and students delight. The crew for the space craft had already been selected, yet the Board announced one student would be able to accompany the crew for launch. However the process for selecting the student was high and many where turned down upon applying. But one student was determined to the one chosen. She had always stayed on top of her classes and procedures. She was one of the youngest in her classes, but she was also one of the most talented. She was born on the evening of a meter shower. She earned her name, Seren, due to the meter shower that night. Since she could remember had a deep love of space and therefore almost felt as if it where her birthright to go up in the stars.

-0-

The blonde girl practically danced her way up the halls and staircases her excitement obviously flowing out of her. Rounding one last corner she stopped herself and patted her blue jacket and put her long hair back into place. She took in one big gulp of air and pushed it out her body before knocking calmly against the dark wooden door. She brought her arm back down to her side and casually looked from side to side as she waited for any sort of reply. She brought her hand up to knock again, but immediately threw it down when the door opened. A man who was no foreigner to middle age. He looked down at her and a questioning frown followed suit.

She smiled and lightly leaned her head to the right, "Hello Director. I was hoping I could speak to you?" She asked more so than demanded, even though in her mind this _was_ a demand.

The older man inhaled slowly, "I suppose you can, Ms. Fay." He stepped aside allowing her to enter his office. She gladly accepted his offer and entered. He swiftly closed the door behind her and walked around her taking a seat behind his desk. "Please Ms. Fay, have a seat."

She smiled again and took a seat in the wooden chair in front of his desk.

"Now what is it you wanted to speak with me about?"

"Well it's about the launch that is taking place tomorrow. I submitted my application and your colleagues have gotten back to me about it and I just wanted to see if there was any update." She confessed.

"Indeed, Ms. Fay, there is an update." He leaned back in his chair.

"Really? Oh that's great to hear I-"

He cut her off, "The Board has decided Jenny Wogen will be going on the launch."

Her mouth went agape and a swarm of sheer astonishment and confusion filled her belly. "Jenny Wogen? Excuse me Director but I hardly think she is qualified-"

"The Board disagrees. Jenny Wogen is a fit choice."

"Please reconsider! All my life I've wanted to go into space and this might be my only chance!" Desperation filled her voice.

He leaned forward, his elbows resting on the desk with his hands folded. "I'm sorry Seren, but that is the Board's choice. You're only a first year here compared to Jenny who is third year."

"But-"

"Now I believe it best for you to go. I have to call in Ms. Wogen to discuss tomorrow's events."

Seren had to stop herself from glaring. She felt that last remark was salt thrown into the wound. Grudgingly she got up from the chair and approached the door. She stopped as her hand gripped the cool metal. She bit her lip so she wouldn't turn around and start to scream. She forcefully opened the door and left.

-0-

Seren sat in her room unhappy trying to distract herself by watching some television. She rolled her eyes and bit the inside of her cheek as the terrible excuse for a comedy performed. Frustrated she turned of the television and whipped the remote down on the chair. She walked up to the window and helplessly gazed up at the clear night sky. She spent her entire time here wishing ad praying she would be able to see the stars and her one chance was now taken from her. But Seren was determined.

-0-

Seren waited against the wall as the main crew boarded the plane in the distance. She saw out of the corner of her eye Jenny Wogen walking. She had her full gear on with her helmet in hand. Quickly, yet subtly, Seren walked her way.

"Hey Jenny wait up!" She called after giving her a smile. Jenny stopped and turned to Seren.

"Seren? What are you doing here?" Jenny asked lifting a brow.

"Just wanted to congratulate you and wish you a good time."

Jenny put a lose strand that escaped her bun behind her ear, "That's nice I suppose. I know this trip meant a lot to you so I assumed, if confrontation happened, it would be awkward."

"Assumptions can be a terrible thing." Seren replied crossing her arms and leaning to the side. Seren looked towards the ground and exhaled.

"Listen Seren I have to get on board." Jenny mumbled.

"Oh! So sorry for keeping you Jenny." Seren apologized still looking at the ground. She closed her eyes before opening them. Her face turned to stone and she uncrossed her arms and looked back to Jenny. "And I'm sorry for this."

Before Jenny could respond Seren pulled out what seemed to be a simple spray bottle and showered Jenny with mist. Jenny coughed two or three times before trying to stagger away only to fall down. Seren's stone face melted away and was replaced by a shivering weakling. Seren discarded the can and stared at the older girl rendered unconscious on the cold floor. Seren took a sharp inhale of air before before starting to quiver.

"Jesus what have I done?" She asked herself. Seren shook her head violently trying to reason with herself. Coming up with the same excuse. She was meant to go. But Seren knew what she did was unjustified and it scared her she actually went through with it.

"Calm down Seren…"She spoke to herself. "She'll be out long enough for the launch and back. Or at least I think so. Jesus I don't know." Seren put her face in her hands letting her head hang. "She won't remember much. Jesus…Fuck!" She cursed before calming herself down, "I've already done it. I can't turn back now."

Seren removed her hands from her face. She knew she didn't have much time before people would start to get suspicious of Jenny tardiness. Seren slightly lifted Jenny up and dragged her to a lab room which wouldn't find any use until the launch came back. She quickly discarded Jenny of her uniform suit leaving her in just a dark maroon jump suit. Seren discarded her own clothes revealing a black practice jump suit from her training classes. She swiftly put on the heavy white suit and snatched the helmet from next to Jenny. She peeped out the door to make sure no one was around and opened the door. She stopped herself and looked to Jenny one last time. She closed her eyes tightly and let out a grunt as she shut the door behind her.

With her hair already in a tight bun she put on the helmet and flipped on the solar shield making it impossible for anyone to know her identity. She quickly walked, not wanting to cause attention by running, to where the boarding was occurring. She didn't need to worry about how to operate the suit, seeing as how she studied them extensively, yet she had to admit the suit was a bit big for her and it was more designed for someone of more muscular built, which Seren was not. But she didn't worry the launch wasn't even very long. It was just designed to orbit around some clusters and plus she was just the student, the main crew wouldn't pay much attention to her.

"There you are Ms. Wogen. Geez, you almost had us running late. I hope you're ready." A staff member Seren did not recognize said impatiently.

Seren knew if she spoke she would give away her identity because neither Seren nor Jenny sounded anything alike. She threw a thumbs up, which was harder than she expected and it seemed to work as the staff member dragged her towards the craft. She knew the staff member was still talking to her, but she ignored him and gazed at the large space craft. She had never seen anything so advanced so technologically avant-garde.

"What are you waiting for Ms. Wogen?! Get in!" The staff member pushed snapping Seren's gaze away. She put her arms up and softly moved her hands back and forth signaling she was sorry. She could feel her breath form in her throat, but it was almost as if she had forgotten how to release it. She took one step and smiled gently to herself before continuing, allowing the breath in her body to break free. As soon as she fully entered the craft the door behind her shut. She felt a release of weight from her body and her breathing accelerated, but not out of her control.

"Wogen time to get strapped in for take off." A male said as he approached her. Seren knew he was one of crew for the launch and didn't hesitate to follow his order. She followed behind him but would occasionally lag behind as she stared at the interior of the craft. They turned the corner and the remaining crew were already strapped in. A woman and another man both of who where flipping on switches starting up the craft. There were two empty seat left. Seren knew who the seats where for but waited until the male crew member led her over there. She sat down quickly and strapped herself in the way she had always been taught. The male crew member looked to her, "You know you don't have to where your helmet just yet right?"

Seren brushed him of by flicking her wrist at him which earned her a chuckle from him, "Suit yourself." He turned his attention to the front, "This is Velter speaking we are engaged for take off. Do we have permission."

A clear and simple answer transmitted, "Permission granted."

The male crew member, Velter as he called himself, nodded his head. "You heard them, take off in 3..."

Seren closed her eyes slowly as she heard Velter count down.

"2."

She gripped her seat tight.

"1."

Her eyes flashed open as the craft took off at astonishing speed. Her body was pressed into her chair and she heard the craft roar as it rose. Sounds whipped past her ears, all of which where different. The sounds invaded her mind and completely filled her head her eyes widened as the sounds roared and roared in her brain. Then abruptly, it all stopped and it was complete silence. It almost seemed as time had stopped with the noise as Seren slowly shifted her eyes around.

"Gravity is on." The female crew member shattered the silence.

"Oxygen levels stable and shield full functioning. The craft is safe for free roam." The second male crew member said.

"Alright, let's get to work." Velter said unstrapping himself and the other crew members followed. Seren waited and sat quietly as the crew members left. She heard the final crew member leave and turn her head as much as she could just to make sure. She waited a bit more to see if one of them would return, but none did. She hastily unstrapped herself and stood up. She put her hands to her body hoping this was real and not all just a taunting dream. A silent laugh escaped her lips as she came to realization this was all real. She hastily got out of the main control room, not wanting to disturb anything even if that meant not opening the view, and went up the craft. She knew the crew had gone to the lower levels and wanted to avoid contact with them even though they would serve as a great conversation. She went as fast as she could concerning the suit was big on her, but so far no one seemed to notice. She crept through the corridors of the craft inspecting every inch of the incredible invention. She finally found herself in the viewing room. Her eyes lit up like diamonds and she rushed into the room. However all of the viewing stationed where closed. She hesitated. She did not want to disturb anything on the ship, but she doubted the crew would notice the viewing room changed opposed to the main controls. She steadily brought her hands to the control panel.

"Control panels online." A computerized voice spoke up.

Seren swallowed the lump of unwillingness in her throat, "Open up viewing station."

"Viewing stations authorized. Opening station." The closed windows released and rose up allowing the extraterrestrial view to bloom. Seren breath left her body as she laid her eyes on the most beautiful thing that could ever exist. The swarm of colors and lights danced perfectly with each other in a way Seren would have never imagined possible. Any regret she had about what she had done to get here was burned away as Seren gazed into the multicolored infinity. She felt a wave a bliss pass through her. A quick whip of an unusual aura snapped in the corner of her eye causing her break her trance and turn her head. She couldn't see anything out of the viewing station. She happened to turn her head further to see a small door, almost hidden away at the back of room. She squinted her eyes before slowly approaching it. As she did a scanner popped up on and scanned her almost causing her to fall out of surprise.

"Scanning approved." The computerized voice said before Seren heard the clicks of locks unhinging. She slowly pushed the door open but almost fell out of the doorway at what she saw. Before bore a large window like bridge which was filled with the view of what seemed to be a large star. But this star was being surrounded by some sort of aura, the same one Seren saw for just a split second. The aura was mixture of colors most prominent was the yellow, light purple, pink, and silver specks. The aura swarmed the sun but seemed to lash out randomly and dangerously close to the bottom half of the ship. She carefully took off her helmet and held it by her side. This wasn't right. The launch said nothing about such a thing. It was only supposed to view a few clusters not whatever this was.

"Computer…what are these coordinates?" Seren asked breathlessly.

"+3* 45′ 34.2″." The computer answered.

"What?" Seren had never heard of these coordinates in the launching briefing. "What is the purpose of this?" She whispered.

"Coordinates +3* 45′ 34.2″ indicate the transferring of omega power." The computer responded which surprised Seren.

Seren thought for a moment before speaking again, "Computer mission brief coordinates +3* 45′ 34.2″."

"Mission coordinates +3* 45′ 34.2″ include the transferring of omega power." The computer repeated.

Seren rolled her eyes, "What else."

"Transferred power will be held in lower deck of ship where the burst is going to occur."

"Burst? What burst?" Seren asked.

"The cloud surrounding the star will rupture in five minutes and mission intends to store the power until return."

Seren breathing increased and she frustratingly and desperately asked, "Rupture? Store it? No this is wrong this was only supposed to be a…" Seren put a hand on the side of her face not knowing exactly what to do.

"Please repeat. Unable to find suitable answer."

Seren exhaled and brought her hand down, "After returning what of the er cloud then?"

"Power will be transferred into desired weapons." The computer answered after a long pause.

Seren almost didn't believe what she just heard. "Weapons? What weapons!"

"Weapons designed to use power from the obtained source."

"No! I mean what _are _the weapons! Where are they?! What is going on!"

"Please repeat. Unable to find suitable answer."

"I asked-!"

"Hey Jenny its time to-" A familiar voice called from behind Seren causing her to whip around with a worry and surprise written on her face. It was Velter. The two stared at each other in disbelief. Seren breaths were short and rapid. She moved her eyes around quickly before trying to dart her way out. Velter grabbed onto her neck and slammed her down to he floor. Seren let out a pained yelp as her body collided with the ground. He pinned himself on top of her and roughly grabbed her face. "Who the fuck are you?!" He demanded. Seren just stared terrified. He brought his fist into her cheek which caused her to yelp again. "I'm not going to ask you again!"

"S-S-S…Seren..Fa..Fay." She barely made out. He let go of her but not before roughly smashing the back of her head against the floor. Her vision blurred and she could hear sharp ringing echoing around her.

"This is Velter there's a problem." She heard him say. She ground and moved her head from side to side sluggishly. She clumsily sat up supporting herself by placing her hands down on the floor.

"Agent Wogen is not here. A girl named Seren Fay is here instead."

Seren's hearing fully returned and her vision stabilized.

_"Why is she there?!" _A voice replied through his mic. Seren knew that voice.

"Dir..Director…!" Seren shouted causing Velter to turn around.

"Director! Something is wrong these people they're going to transfer some sort of energy into weapons! Director! Can you hear me?!" Seren pleaded.

"She knows." Velter said into his mic.

_"I see."_ The Director replied, _"Kill her and make sure there is nothing left to bury."_ Seren grew wide-eyed at the demand. The Director had just ordered her death. Seren felt sick and her stomach threatened to show that.

"Orders accepted. Velter out." Velter turned back to her and before Seren could scramble to her feet he pulled her up by her hair causing it to come lose. "Did you kill Agent Wogen?!" He demanded to know.

"Agent Wogen? She is part of this?" Seren asked mainly to herself.

"Answer the question you bitch!"

Seren flinched, "No no! I'm not a killer! She's fine! She's still at the Center!"

Velter narrowed his eyes at her before speaking, "Nothing left to bury."

Seren gasped and her face morphed into pure fear, "No!"

"Timing until burst one minute." The computer announced.

Seren screamed and struggled as Velter dragged her by her hair until they reached a chamber to which he opened. He stood her up and harshly punched her in the gut and used his other hand to throw her into the chamber. Seren fell to the chamber floor gasping for air as her lungs strained and her body shook. He closed the chamber doors.

"Remember when I said you didn't have to where the helmet just yet?"

Seren just looked at him confused.

"Now would be a good time to have that helmet." He said before slamming his hand down on a button and in an instant Seren knew what he meant. The chamber doors behind her swung open and she was thrown out of the craft. She felt her body begin to break apart from the inside and her veins begin to burst.

Velter turned around to leave and return the the lower chambers.

"Error. Burst location lost." The computer spoke.

"What?" Velter questioned stopping.

"Tracing updated destination of burst. Tracing…Tracing…Tracing…Destination found."

"Where?" Velter asked squinting.

"Destination upper deck of craft. Specific destination: Viewing Station."

Velter's face quickly filled with panic. "Oh shi-" Velter was cut off by a large roar that irrupted from the star. The aura around it lashed out in multiple directions before all at once fleeing in the direction of the upper chambers.

Seren fell further and further and her body wore away form the inside more and more. She felt her eyes begin to swell and was sure they would burst. She was going to die. She knew it. She was surprised he hadn't already. Every regret came back and she wished she could take it all back. God she wished..Seren was cut from her thoughts when she felt an unbelievable pain enter right under the left bosom. The pain of space tearing away at her body evaporated as the newly found pain swarmed her entire body and seemed to burn her and strangely pull her back together. She felt the surge of pain engulf her; spreading out from her chest. She opened her mouth to scream, but the pain only entered. She felt anything against her skin burn away as the intense pain suffocated her entire body inside and out. Seren couldn't take it anymore. She wondered if she was in hell and this was her punishment. What it was she wanted it to be over she wanted herself to be over. She felt the pain settle flare out on the ends of her hair before settling completely inside her body. Seren was finally able to open her light brown eyes and try to make sense of what was going on around her. It seemed unreal and slow, so slow. She felt time had slowed down and the silence was deafening. She opened her eyes wide because pain engulfed them too and she let out a scream that was almost inhuman.

Velter was in disbelief at what was happening. It all happened in the matter of an instant. He then saw the burst rush towards him. "Velter to crew code red! I repeat co-" Velter was silenced by the burst slamming into the craft tearing it apart and him with it.

The two fellow crew members rushed up the stairs only to be slammed by the same force that disintegrated Velter. Their shrieks were as quick as a wink and the burst continued to rip apart the craft until the pieces all scattered out and burned out of existence. Seren felt it all come rushing back as she was swiftly pushed away and her conscious slipped away with her.

-0-

The lose sand gently blew as the wind picked up. The wind wisped and echoed a sad song through out the desert land. Some of the free sand was grounded as it tumbled its way down the desert. Some of the sand clung to the seemingly lifeless and nude body of a girl, but she was indeed alive for her chest slowly rose and fell. Some of the sand stuck itself on her eyes lids causing her to twitch slightly before she revealed her chocolate diamonds. She slowly sat up and took in her surroundings. She struggled to come to her feet but was able to gain her ground. She turned her head from side to side a few time trying to figure out where she was. Some of her hair whipped pasted her face causing her to grab it. Upon examination she noticed her hair started out blond but slowly fade to a shade of red. Confused she let it slip away from her hand. She took a step forward but stopped upon hearing a clicking noise come from behind her. She immediately turned around, with her hand up in defense, to see an older plump woman with short gray hair wearing an oddly fitting sun dress with a jacket over it.

"Just stay where you are now? You hear? You speak English?" The older woman spoke with a heavy accent.

"Yes I speak English. Please put the gun down."

"Where are you from? Do you come in peace?" She older woman pressed further.

"Um." She looked up at the sky before looking back the older woman. "I mean you no harm."

The older woman hesitated before putting lowering the gun, "Oh my 'lanta…A real life alien!" The older woman approached her sluggishly. "You are a bonefied starchild you are! I knew something was up when I saw that crazy flash. Took me nearly over two weeks to find where it hit. Hey what are those markn's from on your chest? The older woman said pointing.

She looked down and touched right under her left breast was scarring like patterns. "I…I'm not sure."

"Nah well come on come on! I'll take you back to my place get you dressed. Don't think it be the best idea to be out here in your birthday suit." The older woman joked tossing her the jacket.

She caught it and put it on. It didn't cover everything, but covered enough.

-0-

The car ride was awkwardly quiet until the older woman spoke up again, "So starchild where is your space ship? How'd you get here?"

"I…don't know. I only remember waking up."

"You must have that am-whatyoucallit. Your memory is all jumbled up." The older woman came to the conclusion. "But don't worry once we get back to my place you can sleep on it. If your kind even does sleep."

She didn't reply and turned her attention to looking out the window.

-0-

The older woman let her sleep in the small guest bed, to which she was grateful for. She slept mostly in complete darkness until random flashes of events started rushing behind her closed eyes. She saw what looked like to be herself as a little girl and then suddenly it would flash to something more reason. These flashes came slow in her dreams but as the night raged on the flashes ran wild and completely filled her head. She saw the stars the multicolor. She saw the craft, the people on it. She saw a blinding light which lead to the pain and then she heard a shriek. Her eyes shot open and she took in a large silent gasp for air.

"Seren…My name is Seren Fay." She finally said.

"Oh you're up." The older woman said entering the room without a knock.

"I…I remember! I remember who I am!" Seren said rushing out of bed and gently grabbing hold of the older woman. "My name is Seren Fay. I was on a space craft when everything went to hell! I thought I died I really did! But I didn't because I'm here!

The older woman shifted her eyes from side to side, "So can you tell me where your space ship is?"

Seren sighed, "No. I don't even know where here is!"

"Earth."

"Ugh. I know its Earth, but where on Earth?"

"You, my starchild, are in the desert of Arizona."

"Arizona!? But how? I- never mind. Listen thank you so much for taking me in and for the er clothes." Seren paused taking note off he loose sundress she wore. "But I need to get back. I need to tell everyone what went on!"

"You're leaving? But I only just called that police. It took me awhile to get a good signal, but they are on there way."

"What? No! I need to get out of here. I'm sorry." Seren pushed her way past the older woman and heading out the front door.

"But they'll be here soon you can't go!" Tried to grab onto Seren.

"No! I need to go!" Seren shouted and, without notice, as she was out of the door, took off high in the sky leaving behind a small trail of dust behind.

Seren flew in the air at lightening speed the air whipping past her. "OhmyGodOhmyGod!" She yelled. She looked behind her to see part of her legs were surrounded by a yellow and pink light. She let out an scream and the light disappeared and she began to fall. "No No! This isn't any better!"

She turned back to look at her legs. "Come on! Turn back on!" She shut her eyes tightly before they shot open and she suddenly stopped falling. She looked around to see herself floating idly in the air. "This is can't happening!" She exclaimed in both fear and excitement. She carefully lowered herself to the ground.

"Did that just even happen?" She swung her arm only for the blast of light to come shooting out of it. She screamed and fell down to her side.

"Ok…Now that_ did_ just happen." She looked at her hands before extending both of them. She concentrated and beams of light shot out of both hands. She stopped and looked to see the damage done. She laughed in amazement at the impressive holes she had created. She promptly grabbed her hair and examined it. It was still blonde slowly blending down into red. "How did I…" She remembered being thrown out into space and how she suddenly felt the pain surge through her body.

"That pain…it was the blast. The blast must have been on course for the upper deck. And I…" She put a hand under her left breast and felt the scars. A playful smirk came to her face and she launched herself into the air spinning around as she flew. She let out a loud cheer as she got even higher. She straightened out and began throwing the light from her hands towards the ground.

"This is awesome!" She calmed down and continued, "I have to get back home and let everyone know what happened!" She zoomed off leaving only a small trail of dancing light behind.

-0-

"Goddammit! Everything lost! Gone to waste because of one stupid girl!" The Director slammed this hands down. He knocked over computers and other devices in his rage.

"Sir with all due respect, calm down."

He stopped and turned towards the daring man who dare tell him such. "Calm down? You foolish worm! Don't you see what was lost! Three of our best agents and the energy that would fueled our weapons! The weapons that were designed to create ultimate order in this world! And now, we have nothing! Nothing remaining from that mission to salvage! Nothing!" He ranted furiously grabbing hold of the younger man.

"Anomaly detected." The computer went off.

The Director snapped his head towards the machine and dropped the young man. "What?" He approached the computer. "This can't be right. It says that the energy source is maintained and on Earth. Computer locate this anomaly."

"Tracking via satellite sources. Anomaly found. Would you like the video from satellite?"

"Yes you idiot!" The Director spit through his teeth.

The computer played the grainy video revealing a girl flying furiously through the sky.

The Director widened his eyes in disbelief, "Seren? She's alive?" He leaned in closer, "And is the anomaly?! How can that even be possible-" He calmed himself down and took a deep breath in, "No matter. If the energy could be stored I suppose it could store itself with a human. Either way," He turned from the computer, "We will have our weapon."

He stepped down, "Computer keep tracking the anomaly. And all of you," He turned his attention towards the squad of men, "Capture that girl all costs and bring her back to base."

"Yes sir!" They answered in unison.

"Hail Hydra!" The Director shouted.

"Hail Hydra!" Repeated the men.

-0-

Seren quietly landed in the alley next to her house. She quickly ran up the houses same steps and knocked on the door. "Mom! Dad! It's me Seren!" She waited for a reply but nothing came back. She frowned but shook it off. She bent down and lifted up the second brick revealing the spear key she had always kept there.

"Hey you!" A younger voice called out to her cause her to turn. A boy was passing by on his bike.

"What do you want kid?"

"No one's gonna answer that door, duh." He replied putting emphasis on the 'duh'.

"Why's that?"

"Geez don't you watch TV?" He sped away after he spoke.

"Hey wait!" Seren shook her head, "Punk kids…" She unlocked the door and swung it open. "Mom! Dad! I-" She stopped seeing the emptiness of the house. The door closed behind her softly. Seren slowly walked in further, the entrance of the house was always filled with lights and paintings but not those were all gone. Even the ugly rug that lay by the door. She inspected the house further to the exact same thing. Emptiness. Only some furniture was left but most of everything was gone. She slowly looked up the staircase before ascending. The usual decorations that hung on the wall gone too. She stopped at a closes door. It was her room. She opened the door and it creaked like it always had, but that was the only thing that remained in her room. She looked around her empty room remembering where she had placed everything. She turned her attention to her closet. She opened its doors and shifted inside of it. She got on her hands and knees before pushing against the part of the small wall before it gave way revealing a small door. She climbed in it and stood up height wasn't a problem. Everything was still in place here. This place much have been forgotten, but not to Seren. Her older stuff was still in here. She sat down on the dusty and dirty floor. She noticed there was a bag close to her and dragged to next to her. Inside was some wrinkled clothes, pen and paper, a wallet with little cash in it, and a picture. Seren took out the picture carefully and blew some of the dust off. She smiled at seeing the picture of her and her parents. Her mother's big smile and shining blonde hair. Her Father's always so terrible attempt at smiling. She laughed to herself but slowly that laugh turned into a soft whimper she felt the tears push against her eyes. "Where did you go?" She asked softly before putting the picture back in the bag. She had to find out what had happened. Why her parents are gone and the house emptied. She sighed while digging through the bag to find some better suiting clothes.

-0-

She walked out of the house quietly and began to make her way down the street. She kept her hood up over a majority of her hair. Seeing someone head her way she rushed up to them. "Excuse me ma'am but could you tell me what happened to that house?" She pointed.

"Oh are you knew in town. Even so you should have heard."

"Heard what?"

"The girl that lived there was enrolled in the Northern Moss Astronomy Center. Well she snuck onto the launching of their big project, which caused the death of everyone on board and the destruction of the project. Her parents were so ashamed and bereaved they packed up one day and skipped town." The woman finished.

"What?" Seren said speechless.

"I know it is hard to believe, but it happened."

"Do you know where the parents went?" Seren asked hiding the pleading tone.

"Sorry but I don't believe anyone does. Now I have to get to work." The woman continued on her way. Seren almost collapsed, but she held her ground. She covered her eyes hoping it would stop the tears from escaping their prison.

-0-

Seren kept on walking past the crowds of people unsure of what to next. She just didn't want to stop walking. She wanted to keep going and going until she could figure out what exactly to do. She started to noticed a few guys starting getting closer together. Feeling uncomfortable she picked up her pace and crossed the road. Only for them to follow her. Feeling anxious she was practically jogging but they only got closer. She quickly rounded the corner only for a few more guys to stand a few feet in front of her. She stepped back and tried turning around, only to see the other men behind her.

"Seren Fay you're going to come with us." One of them says.

Feeling trapped she closes her eyes tightly before opening them sharply and taking off into the air. The men below pulled out guns and began shooting at her causing chaos to rip through the streets.

_"Don't shoot her with bullets! We cannot have her dead! Force her down to the ground with the air team. Use the secondary method." _A voice ordered via an earpiece.

Seren looked behind her to see aircrafts she had never seen before begin to chase her and they were gaining on her. She swung her arm and through a beam hitting on of the aircrafts causing it explode. "Leave me alone!" She shouted angrily. Unexpectedly an aircraft appeared right above her and one on both sides of her. She quickly dove to the ground but turned letting her back face the ground. She shot at the three aircrafts taking two of them out. She turned back around and landed harshly on the ground. She greeted with a rough kick to side and lost any balance she had after that landing. The men surrounded her. She gritted her teeth and began shooting beams at them. She succeeded in hitting one and he immediately turned to ash. She stopped firing and gasped at what she had done. This split second allowed the men to throw some sort of metal rope around her wrist. She struggled but another one gripped onto her other wrist. She let out a grunt and tried to pull her her arms but more and more metal bindings linked themselves onto her body. She let out a scream but one of the bindings wrapped itself around her neck pulling her to the ground. She tried to struggle but her oxygen was being cut off and fast. He bloods rushed to her head and her vision went in and out. She clenched her jaw feeling her body begin to pass out. Without warning some of the bindings became lose and no longer held her down. She heard some gun shots go off. She heard the men struggling with something other than her. The binding on her neck loosened, and she quickly gasped for air. She blinked slowly she thought her body was getting up, but she simply writhed on the ground. She heard the screams of civilians and closing sounds of sirens. Her vision completely blurred and blacking out she saw someone stand above her and reach down before she entered the void.

**-I still can't believe I wrote this but I feel pretty good about it(even though there are probably countless grammar errors and such), but it is really up to the readers to decide. Drop me a message or a review on what you think! I'd really like that so thank you! And thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed!-**


	2. Chapter 2

Seren began to feel her eyes move against her eyelids. Her body seemed to move on its own as her muscles tensed against the solid yet comfy surface beneath her. She moved her head to her side before her light lashes fluttered revealing her chocolate eyes. Her vision strained before stabilizing and her surroundings divulged. It was dark and the air was thick. She took in a panicked breath before sitting herself up abruptly. Her eyes stirred across her surroundings. Clutter engulfed the space as well traces of dust that desperately clung to the cracking wooden walls. She found herself on a small makeshift bed with different sorts of blankets bundled up against it. Her breathing picked up remembering the attack on her. She heard a soft creak in the floor and sharply turned her head. There stood a man. He was a bit hard to see in great detail due to lack of any artificial lightings, but Seren could identify most of his features. His dark jacket almost blended in and both of his hands were covered by gloves. She could tell by the way the jacket clung it him he was in some shape or form muscular. He had unkempt brown hair that flowed past his rough square jaw which was covered in matching brown stubble. His eyebrows furrowed almost in an angry fashion and his lips almost permanently curved into a hard dour frown. His blue austere eyes never wavered from her timorous brown ones. Seren's body stiffened, but internally she trembled. She curled her hand into a fist against the bed preparing herself.

"Are…are you one of the men who attacked me?" She questioned narrowing her eyes.

"No." He answered quickly and with sternness.

Seren relaxed her body a tad, "Then, who are you?"

The mysterious man took in a deep and long sigh and then silenced himself. Seren waited for a reply, but received only the deafening silence in return. "Well…My name is Seren…Seren Fay." She spoke softly, unsure if she should have told him. Even if this man was lying and indeed was one of them who attacked her, she would at least try to remain calm with him until she could find a way out. He only starred at her making Seren feel increasingly violated and uncomfortable. Her eyes flickered around before meeting his blue ones. She took in a silent breath to continue talking to him but he cut her off sharply.

"Why was Hydra perusing you?" He asked, yet it was more of a demand.

Seren opened her mouth to respond but she stopped and gave him a confused look. "A what?"

He closed his eyes before reopening them frustratingly, "Why was Hydra chasing you?"

"A hydra? Like the greek monster?" She reasoned slightly leaning in.

The man scowled before he approached her and grabbed the collar of her shirt. She let out a small yelp as he forcefully pulled her close to his stone face. "Answer the question." He demanded trying not to raise his voice.

"Look I don't remember being chased by any sort of hydra!" Seren answered rapidly.

"Are you an agent of their's?" He narrowed his blue eyes.

"What? I don't know what you are talking about! All I know is I was attacked by a group of men who almost choked me out. I don't know why and I don't know what is going on! What do you want with me!?" Seren pleaded, desperately shouting into the man's face. His eyes quickly scanned over her before he loosened his grip until the fabric fell from him grasp. She fell back on the bed. She tried to control herself but her body quivered fiercely. His gaze finally left hers and there was only silence. Seren scanned the room and she saw a small door not far behind him. Her eyes quickly moved from him to the door. She bit the inside of her lip and slid her arm forward preparing to attack and escape.

"James." He said breaking the silence as well as Seren's concentration.

"Pardon…?"

"You asked me who I was. James Barnes…I think." The last part was almost an whisper lost in the dust, but Seren caught it. She was about to question him about it but he continued and caught her gaze. "Those people who attacked you are Hydra, and before you ask not its not some legend, they are very real and are very dangerous. Which shows me they weren't out to kill you, because if they wanted to you'd be dead."

"Wow thanks…" Seren sarcastically remarked looking away.

"This isn't some joke. They wanted you alive. You were lucky I was there or else you'd be with them."

Her head snapped towards him, "So you got me out? Why?"

He sighed, "I saw you or more of what you did. Even if you where part of Hydra it was obvious you didn't want many part of them and no one should be there like that."

"I've never heard of this Hydra before. I was just some girl who was studying in school and then it all went to hell…" She carefully got up from the bed and approached him. He tensed and moved back. Seren smiled lightly. "Thank you." She said with sincerity. She reached up to put a hand on his shoulder, but he quickly snatched her let out a small groan as his grip was powerful and strong. He looked at her dead in eye with animosity that appeared as fierce as a flame. A glint caught her eye and she noticed the sleeve of his coat had slid down but no more than an inch. She squinted her eyes, but tried to keep her gaze on him. Her free arm almost moved on its own and in a flash she grabbed his coat sleeve and pulled it down. She let out a sharp gasp at seeing a sharp and defined metal like arm. This wasn't just some prosthetic arm it moved and grip her. It was alive and real just as she was. He roughly let her go and Seren only backed away. She tried to calm herself down but she panicked. "What are you…?"

"Let me explain." He tried to reason.

Seren made a mad dash to the door she saw perviously. She pushed it open with little effort and took off running. She didn't know where she was but she wanted to get out, but her surroundings had other plans. The tangled trees branches clung to each other and the weeds at the ground snagged her feet almost trying to prevent her escape. She felt everything around her was grabbing at her sabotaging her desired freedom. She grew frustrated and prepared herself to just fly away but the cosmos had other plans for her. Something crashed down on her and quickly covers her mouth. "They are still be looking for you. Calm down or I'll have to do it myself and you and myself don't want that to happen." He threatened in a low whisper. Seren rapidly nodded her head. He slowly removed his gloved hand away from her mouth. Seren kept quiet the only sounds coming from her where her staggered breathing. He got up and offered her a hand. She hesitated but took his offer. He practically dragged her up from the ground in one strong lift.

There was an awkward silence on the way back and Seren had intentions to break it, but was embarrassed on how she acted. She completely judged him on something so petty. He had gotten her out of there and there was obviously a story behind him. They both entered the house and the man, who previously revealed himself as James, closed the door. Seren stood in silence and kept her back to him. She sighed before turning around, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that." He looked to her and it almost seemed as if he was surprised she spoke, but he didn't say anything in return to her. Seren sat back down on the bed. "Everyone has a story and I don't know yours," she paused, "and you don't know mine. Wanna changed that?" She turned her head to him with a half smile upon her lips. He exhaled slowly and walked towards her until he was standing just a couple feet in front of her. Seren never broke her gaze from his as he looked down at her.

"You first." He finally spoke.

Seren relaxed and hunched her back putting her hands in her lap. "It's like I said before, I was just some girl in school. I was studying astronomy. I've always loved it and wanted to go into space. Well, there was an opportunity and I sort of um posed as the girl who was supposed to go. Everything seemed normal until I discovered some plan to harness this energy that was surrounding this star. Well, surprise surprise, I got caught by one of the crew. He beat me to a bloody pulp and threw me off the ship. Then, something happened. I felt this unworldly pain and it seemed to last for an eternity, but I think it was just an instant. I woke up on Earth in some god forsaken desert." She stopped and laughed, "This old woman thought I was some alien and took me in. I didn't remember anything until the next day. While trying to get out of there I discovered…well I don't really even know what to call it. But I could fly and shoot things from my hands. I literally flew back home to an empty and abandoned house. Then those Hydra guys attacked me. I don't know how they found me just like that. The old woman indicated I was out for at least a week-"

"And they just found you then?" He cut her off.

"Yeah. I was completely vulnerable, but they attacked me when I was awake and aware."

He thought for a moment before replying, "They must have tracked you through your abilities."

"How do you know?"

"If they were tracking that thing up in space, then what's to say they couldn't track it through you? You were incapacitated for a week with no activity, but once you discovered your abilities they must have been able to trace you." He explained.

"So you're saying if I use my powers they'll find me?"

"To simplify it, yes. And based on their actions they have every intention of not letting you get away. If Hydra wanted that power they'll get it through you."

Seren sighed and put a hand on her forehead, "I'm trapped. The only thing I have to defend myself I can't even use." She stopped, removing her hand from her forehead. "That's all I got. You'r turn."

He visibly tensed, "You asked me earlier who I was." He paused before continuing, "I don't really know either."

"What? You have to know something. You seem to know Hydra well. I told you my story now tell me yours." She said raising her voice a bit feeling played. He looked away solemnly filling Seren with a rush of guilt. "I'm sorry. But you can tell me. Even if it's only something small." She offered more gently.

"It's all like a dream. Something I can see, but can't remember." He started, capturing her gaze once again. "They go by so fast, I can't hold on to any of them. I was dead, or I was sure I was going to be. I…they shaped me. Molded me into what they wanted and I did what I was told. I met someone on a mission. I knew him…and he knew me. He was my mission but my…friend. I'm trying to put all the pieces together, but I can't because some are missing. I was able to get away from them and I'm trying to put together who I am or more of who I was."

Seren had a hard time taking in his story, it almost seemed fairytale. "Who did that to you? Who shaped you?" She asked, concern engulfing her tone.

"The same ones who did this to you. Hydra. I followed every order they gave me. If I didn't comply with their standards they'd wipe everything and start over. I've done such horrible things." His voice drained out.

Seren stood up slowly and looked up at him with a small comforting smile, "You may have done horrible deeds, but you did something _honorable_. You saved a girl who you didn't even know and a girl who has done some not so nice things. And when that girl judged you and ran away you brought her back from any danger." She looked down to his left arm, that was covered by the jacket sleeve. "Hydra must have given you that then."

"Amongst other things yes." He answered. She brought her attention back to his face. She still didn't fully understand him, but she felt his confession was genuine and he was obviously bothered by his condition. She owed him everything for getting her out of there, especially considering how he emphasized being caught be Hydra would be a horrible fate. He may have worked for Hydra, but Seren knew she could trust him.

"Everyone thinks I'm dead besides Hydra. Maybe we share that in common?"

"No. There is someone. He made me realize somethings, but it all ultimately led to confusion." He confessed.

"Why aren't you with him?"

"Because I can't remember him. I can see the images, but I can't connect them. I want to remember him, but I need to remember myself first."

"Well, if you need to do that alone I understand and I'll get out of your hair." Seren offered although she was scared of leaving.

"No you can't go off on your own." James scanned her up and down before crossing his arms, "Your abilities are impressive, but without them you can't hold your own." He took a long pause, "I can train you."

"Train me? In what?"

"In combat and agility without the use of some flashy lights." He stressed motioning his hands.

"Why? Why would you do that? I have nothing to offer you."

"You shouldn't be out there defenseless against Hydra. No one deserves their torment. We are on very similar paths." He tried to explain.

Seren really didn't have much of a choice and he was kind enough to keep her around this long. "Alright…and James maybe I can help you with trying to remember. That is if you want my help."

"You don't have to do that."

"Do I ever. You saved me and now are offering to train me. I want to make it up to you. I'll help you as much as I can or if you want me to leave I'll go." Seren offered him a smile.

"Seren…" He stopped, "Just focus on beginning training." He turned around to leave, but Seren placed her small hand on his broad shoulder which caused him to freeze.

"Thank you, James." Her hand lightly gripped the fabric of his coat jacket, feeling the smooth leather on her palm. She slowly glided her hand off of him and returned it to her side.

He didn't answer for a long time, and remained standing with his back to her. But finally after like what seemed hours he spoke, "It's late, Seren, you should get some rest. Training starts early." He walked away and left without another word. Seren didn't know where he was going, but the way her name rolled off his tongue sent a pleasing vibe down her body. She didn't know what she was getting into or how any of this would end, but she was safe nowhere else. She laied herself down back on the bed and listened to the sounds of the night sing into her ears. She closed her eyes and was guided into rest by the song of the midnight world around her.

-0-

Seren was jolted awake by a rough shake taking her away from her blissful rest. She sprung upwards and let out a surprised yelp. She turned her head upwards revealing James standing next to her with the same expression on his face she saw when she first saw him. "It's time to get to work." He said plainly and in a humdrum fashion.

Seren foolishly looked for a clock to check the time. Her only indication was the slim sunlight that peaked through the wooden walls. "Jesus what time is it?"

"It's half past six. Now come on. You're bag is over there. I'll be outside while you get dressed." He didn't bother waiting for her reply and left without another word.

Seren stretched her arms before getting up and grabbing her bag. She dug through it pulling the few clothes she had in it. She found an older sporty shirt shoved in one of the pockets. It was wrinkled but clean. She stripped herself of her shirt and replaced it with the newly found shorts shirt. It fit snuggly, but it wasn't too small or too tight. She flattened it down and returned to her bag to search for a pair of shorts. She found a pair of leggings. She shrugged before discarding the pair of pants she had on. She jumped up and down while putting on the leggings. They came up short not passing her knees. She sighed frustratingly, "I am missing my closet right about now…" She took hold of her long now oddly colored hair. She thought her hair matched a never kindling flame, forever performing a fiery dance when it entangled itself in the wind. She didn't have any hair holders to pull it back so she flipped it over her shoulder. She opened the door and closed it carefully behind her, thinking its old decrepit state would crumble if shut too harshly. It was still dim outside but the air was warm. It brushed against her face as soft silk wings. She felt a cold hand on her shoulder causing her to jump. She whipped around and saw James next to her. "Jesus you scared me…" She admitted sheepishly before regaining her stance. She noticed James did not have his artificial arm concealed. It looked oddly smooth and was glittering from the small sunlight. It was molded into a perfect athletic shape. She'd never seen anything like it and, in some peculiar way, admired it. She wondered what the red star meant or if it was heavy, but she didn't voice her curiosity.

"Follow me." He stated breaking Seren's fascination.

"Oh Alright." She smiled softly towards him. He awkwardly shifted before turning around and began to walk. Seren followed suit.

-0-

She stayed close behind James. He would occasionally look back at her, but then immediately turned his head to the front. Seren, although the walk was long, enjoyed the flora and fauna of the natural world. It was peaceful and strangely surreal. All the different shades of green blending together to create this flawless mixture. James stopped abruptly almost causing Seren to crash into his firm back. "Right here should be fine. The ground is mostly even." He turned to her, "Time to begin." Seren nodded in response. "We'll start stretching, but not too much. I don't want you to pull or strain anything. Just follow my lead." He stepped in front of her and pulled his arms up, putting one down behind his head while his bionic arm grabbed the elbow. Seren hesitated for just a moment before following. She didn't really feel anything stretching, but she kept her mouth shut. James switched his arms leading Seren to do so as well. He then released his arms and leaned to the left, angling his left leg leaving the right one straight. Seren didn't hesitate this time and copied him. She was beginning to think this wasn't go be so tough. He repeated the routine when switching over his right and Seren did the same. He moved his body back into normal position and rolled his shoulders back. He turned around, "We'll do a run. It's tough on your knees and bones but it will help you with getting started." Seren thought how cruel could a simple run be? She'd jogged before, albeit not in awhile, but when she did it wasn't that hard. "Keep a good pace. I'll be in front of you, but I don't want to catch you falling too far behind. If I have to completely stop for you, the next steps will be harder."

"No problem." Seren replied confidently putting her hands on her hips.

It seemed a small smirk came to his face, but before Seren could double check his expression returned to that of stone. "Just try not to trip." He gave his last advice to her. Both Seren and James got into running position. "Ready?" He asked turning his head towards her. Seren gave a single solid nod in return. He pulled his attention forward and, without warning, took off. Seren, with surprise tangling her expression, took off after small hesitation. He was in front of her, like he said he would, but Seren was a bit surprised on _fast _he actually was. He was getting further and further by the second. He was like a falcon whipping through the wind. Seren could barely keep up with him, and it had only been five minutes. She slowly began to realize as her run went on that he wasn't even going his _fastest_. She could feel the burning in her legs grow and push at her skin begging for escape. She wanted to stop. She felt like she _needed_ to stop, but she knew if she did it would only make her running harder. She tried to keep her breathing steady, but it seemed her lungs had other ideas. When she went to swallow she felt suffocated. It became clear to her that the odds of him stopping where climbing. She felt this run was out of the boundaries of time because there seemed to be no end to it. She thought about how much easier it would be if she just hopped into the air and flew, but she knew she'd be giving herself and possibly James a death sentence if she did. She tried to concentrate oh something other than the fire that was burning her, but her mind never wandered too far before the pain dragged it back like knives. She saw James begin to slow down until he came to a complete stop at the place where they first started. She hoped this was the end and he wasn't completely stopping because she lagged too far behind. She staggeredly came to a halt and rested her hands on her knees breathing heavily. "You did adequately for your first run." He said calmly and steadily. Seren was drenched in sweat and he hadn't even broken one.

"How…long…run?" She could barely ask her breath eating up the words she tried to speak.

"About forty-five minutes."

"Je-..sus. Felt…forever."

"Here drink water. I don't want you passing out." He offered her to which she gladly accepted and gulped down her fill. "We need to move onto the next step." Seren almost let out a cry, but she didn't have the breath for it. "Just some simple squats to cool you down a bit." Seren regained herself and stood straight.

James began by standing with his feet a shoulder's width apart, back straight, arms crossed in front of him, and slowly lowering himself down as if to sit in a chair. Seren copied him as her breathing stabilized. Once in the sitting position, he slowly raised himself back up and Seren did the same. Seren, surprisingly, didn't find them as hard as she thought and was able to keep up with him. She did feel the familiar burning sensation, but it was dulled and far more blunt.

After one last one he turned to her, "You're going to be doing some sit-ups."

"Just me?" Seren asked crossing her arms and raising a brow.

"I'll be holding your feet down. Get on your back." James explained.

She responded only by doing what he said. She laid herself down flat on the ground and waited for her next task

"I'm going to bend your knees, buy only slightly." He said before wanting to touch her. She gave a nod of approval and he lightly took her legs one by one in his hand. The grip he had on her was as light as a feather and was almost timid in a manner. When he switched legs he practically slid his hand down its smooth surface. Seren felt serene by the way he touched her. A growing part of her almost didn't want him to let go. He slowly moved his hands away, "Sorry if I made you uncomfortable." He stone was soft and warm unlike how it was when she first heard him. And the expression on his face was more _real_ than his familiar stone one.

Seren was almost astonished by his apology and concern, but she tried her best not to show it. "I'm fine."

"Now just put your arms crossed over your chest." He ordered returning to his usual tone. Seren crossed her arms in the shape of an 'x'. "I'm going to hold your feet as you bring yourself up to touch your knees."

"How many am I doing?"

"You'll start at fifty for today." He answered quickly.

_Start_ at fifty, Seren thought. He gripped her feet, putting some pressure down on them but not enough to cause discomfort.

"I'll count one if your elbows touch your knees. If you stop you start over. Begin when your ready."

She felt awkward with him looking down at her from this angle but she didn't let her insecurity stop her from beginning. The first dozen were not an issue with touching, but after her body began to stiffen and freeze. She pushed herself more and more each time and with James holding her feet down she wouldn't be getting any leeway. She felt hooks latch into her skin and try to hold her down, but she fought against them even if it ripped at her. The counting echoed through her head and rang in her ears. She struggled with the very last one, but once her elbows grazed her knees she flopped down with heavy breathing. James let go of feet and stood up.

"Am I done yet?" Seren asked rubbing her hands over her face.

"One more thing." James confessed causing Seren to groan to herself. "Just a set of 30 push ups." He continued.

"Oh great…push ups!" Seren groaned before getting up roughly only to get back down and set herself up for push ups. James got down as well, indicating he was going to join her. They both began together and while Seren struggled she noticed James tear through them. She found herself slowly down and watching him through the hair in her face. He was already well past thirty push ups, but he never stopped. It seemed like he had no plans on stopping either. His muscles flexed and gripped toughly together. It seemed he was in an angry trance as his face twisted into something fierce. Seren scanned her eyes over him, taking in every detail. Seren felt herself flush, but she couldn't seem to look away. His demeanor morphed and Seren, herself, seemed to be in a trance. Seren had managed to finish her set of push ups and without breaking her gaze she sat down. She bit the inside of her lip and awkwardly moved her gaze elsewhere. She didn't want to interrupt him because his face showed anger. She slowly got up and walked over to the water that she put down earlier. She gulped down the rest without even realizing it. She turned around and hit what she thought was a brick wall. She stumbled back and gasped. There stood James with his face no longer showing anything fierce, only his normal expression. "Oh! I um…Sorry I finished this water."

"It's not a problem. You need it more than I do. You…You did well today." He finished with a complimented.

"Well I had a pretty experienced instructor." She laughed softly.

"I'll show you where you can cool down. There's a pond down this way." He said pointing south.

"Alright. I'll follow your lead."

-0-

Seren approached the pond. The water was surprisingly clear and it actually looked like it went pretty deep. She crouched down and gently let her finger tips sink. It was cool, but it felt soothing against her hot skin.

"I'll give you some privacy, but I'll be back soon. Try not to make to much noise." James advised her. She turned her head, "Alright. Just knock first." She joked but James didn't respond and left her to herself.

She frowned shortly but wiped it off. She threw off her shoes and socks first feeling the damp grass tickle her feet. She wiggled out of her leggings and put them on top of her shoes. She pulled her top over her head placing it on her leggings. She dipped her feet into the liquid. She almost got herself fully in, but she wondered if she should shed her undergarments as well. She stepped out of the water and slid her underwear off and unclipped her bra. She bent over and placed both of them down. She turned back to the water and guided herself down gently. Her skin shivered at the cool sensation. She took a small breath of air before dipped her head under the water. She popped back up with her head slightly angled back. Her hands smoothed out her hair and glided down past the sides of her face down to her shoulders. She rang her hair out and whipped it over her shoulder. She sighed deeply and moved her arms through the water. She moved throughout the pond until the water was just above her breasts. It wasn't the warm shower she was used to, but she adored the sensation of the cool water wrapping itself around her flesh.

Seren stretched her arms up before beginning to exit the pond. She picked up her clothes and began to pull them on. It was hard at first considering her wet body clung onto the fabric as she pulled it up her body. However, the natural air dried her off decently enough to dress herself without problems. She stood back up and saw James approaching her way. She gave him a smile and walked up to him. She planned on continue walking but he grabbed her arm lightly. She looked down to his hand with a question expression. "What?" She asked.

"You don't know the way back."

"Well you could tell me it…?" Seren offered.

"No. Just wait for me."

Seren flushed, "Uh…ok but I'll turn around ok?" She was actually surprised at her reaction. She never had a problem with any form of nudity. James nodded and let go of her gently. She whipped around and planted herself down on the grass. It itched a bit, but she didn't mind. She tangled her fingers in the green and smiled lightly. She'd never been in this environment before; always surrounded by rushing people and loud noises. Everything was different out here, but it was a pleasant different. She loved the all the different soft noises that whispered to her. Her life had been entirely focusing on the future, but out here there was no time. Everything was relevant and it made Seren feel strangely peaceful.

-0-

**-I am so loving writing this! Which is surprising to me because I almost didn't write it. I'm sorry for the mistakes and I hope you enjoyed!-**


	3. Chapter 3

Seren's damp hair hung over her left shoulder and the liquid bled down to the green ground. She twirled her fingers in and around the grass; occasionally causing it to knot around her nimble fingers. She pulled it off and sprinkled it to the ground. She heard the water splash behind her, but then grow silent. She moved to turn her head, but stopped herself thinking James was probably indecent. She felt embarrassed acting like some stupid schoolgirl, but she still laughed inside about it. She heard the crunching of grass get closer and closer. She figured James wouldn't walk up to her in the nude so she turned her head around. Her assumption was correct. He was far more drenched than she was when she got out of the pond. His white wife-beater clung to his water doused body tightly. His brown hair was soaked and he pushed it back so it hung to the back of his neck. She gave him a smile as he stopped next to her.

"Let's head back. I'll get you something to eat." James said offering a hand.

Seren gladly accepted and was pulled up to her feet.

-0-

She followed behind James, just like before, but Seren didn't want the walk back to be like the walk here. She changed her pace and placed herself next to James. She looked up to him and spoke up, "So…that doesn't rust or anything?" She spoke sheepishly and she obviously knew the answer but wanted to start conversation.

James looked to her and kept walking, "No it does not."

"Well that's a plus." She paused. "How'd you find this place anyway?" She wondered that earlier, but was too caught up with everything else to let her mind stay on it.

"Well…it's kind of hard for a guy of my_ status _to find a job." He stated turning his attention to the front.

Seren giggled, "Is that a sense of humor I spy?"

"It's only true."

"Fair enough, but you didn't answer my question." Seren pointed out.

"After everything changed I needed to put all the pieces together." He began, "And like I said I wouldn't necessarily fit in with normal society. I stumbled upon that shed. I observed the perimeter for quite some time before checking in." He explained.

"The location is good and plenty secretive, but um…" Seren placed a strand of now dry hair behind her ear, "What is the _everything_?"

James was quiet and didn't turn his gaze to her. Seren sighed regrettably, "I'm sorry. You don't need to tell me."

"No it's fine. I'll tell you. It's only right." James confessed.

"...No. No James it's not. You are kind enough to be doing this. I shouldn't be asking for any more. You don't have to tell me _anything_."

"I don't have to, but I want to." James said quickly almost cutting Seren off. His eyes burned into her and Seren could just stare back. Her mouth was slightly apart. She furrowed her eyebrows moderately and her gaze shifted to random things on their path.

"I…" Her voice trailed off.

"I've been out here with no one else and haven't talked to another human being." James finished.

"…Alright." Seren's gaze settled on James, "Thanks."

"It was supposed to be another mission," He started off angrily, "But he acted like he knew me and part of me felt I knew him too. There was this clash in the heart of D.C. and that's where it all really changed." He calmed down as he continued. "I confronted him for what I thought would end it, but Steve…"

Seren's attention snapped and she narrowed her eyes, "Wait…Steve as in Steve Rogers? Clash at D.C.? Oh my god."

Seren put the pieces together. She felt horribly rude for interjecting, but she had heard about that clash quite a bit. "That…that was you? I heard about that. It didn't happen too far away from where I was. I didn't pay much attention to it, but the others…Oh no." Seren regretted bringing it up and guilt surrounded her body, "I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that. I just made you feel awful didn't I? Jesus I'm sorry. I shouldn't have pushed you." Seren apologized profusely eventually jumbling her words together.

James put his cold hand on her shoulder, "Seren, it's alright. You don't need to apologize like that."

Seren hushed slowly and gently placed her warm hand on top of his metallic chilled one, "I am sorry though James. I'm not in the place to be judging anyone. I understand if you don't want to tell me anymore let alone talk the rest of the way."

She began to take her hand off his, but his human hand nabbed her's before it could return to her side. Seren lightly gasped, surprised by the warmth of his hand on her own. They both came to a sudden halt and James spoke up again, "I want to keep telling you." There was just a slight of hint of desperation his tone, but it went unheard by Seren. Seren did, however, recognize the tone she heard not long before. Yet, in a blink of an eye, his demeanor completely changed. He let go of her hand and her hand slowly fell from his, collapsing to her side.

"Ok." She managed to say. James nodded and began walking again. Seren watched him begin to take off before re-joining him. She felt awkward about the situation, and that made her strangely upset. He changed like the flip of a switch and it made Seren feel something off. However, she didn't have time to concern herself as James continued.

"I could have finished him. He was letting me. He said something to me and it made me stop, but before I could move it all came down. I saved him from drowning, but then I left." James finished up his explanation with his normal tone of voice. Seren listened to every detail, and she truly felt bad for him.

"And you planned on trying to figure things out?" Seren questioned and James only nodded in response. She wanted to help him remember who he was, but she didn't want to do anything more that could potentially make him upset. She assumed James was finished with talking about the past so she didn't bring it up further. She did however remember something she completely brushed off in the morning.

"Hey, where did you sleep last night? I kind of took over the bed." Seren questioned slyly.

"I had some extra blankets so I slept on those." He answered with a questioning tone.

"You slept on the floor? I'm sorry!" Seren apologized.

"You say that quite a lot."

"Oh. I apologize." Seren replied sheepishly.

A small chuckle emitted from James earning Seren a smile.

She felt guilty for judging James. She had heard about the D.C. incident and knew about the horrible things that happened. He may have been part of that, but Seren knew he was a good person and still is; even if he doesn't think so. He could have left her for dead, but he didn't. He must have been a great and caring person before Hydra touched his mind and that part of him was definitely still there. Especially if he was friends with Captain America.

Seren's trust for him was growing and that's all she thought she needed, but a small part of her wanted to get closer.

-0-

Seren stretched her arms upwards before bringing them down and letting out a sigh. James handed her another fruit bar to which Seren happily took. "I'm exhausted." Seren breathed.

"Don't get too comfortable. We still have to combat training." James reminded.

Seren sighed but she knew it was for her own good.

"Finish up that," he indicated to the fruit bar, "and we'll start. We don't have go anywhere. You're just doing basics."

Seren knew that these _basics _were not going to be easy for her.

She took the last bite of the fruit bar. Standing up, she wiped her hands. "Alright ready when you are." She smiled and tried to get herself pumped up.

James's gaze never left her as he stood up himself. "Let's go outside."

Seren nodded her head and followed him out the door.

Just like James said they didn't go anywhere. Just outside the shed. James stood behind her and Seren began to turn but he gripped her shoulders lightly. Seren visible tensed.

"For this I'll guide you through."

"Ok…" Seren replied in a whisper.

She felt his hands slide down her arms causing her to shudder and silently gasp. His cool bionic hand was oddly smooth and sent a vibe through her. His hands took hold of her forearm.

He guided them back before he spoke, "Just bring your arm back like this, and then push it forward. Don't lose your balance."

He guided her movements slowly. He talked her through step by step. He showed her different upper bodies moves in slow motion so Seren could fully comprehend the moves. The sunlight was growing slimmer and slimmer, but they still kept going.

He let go of her; "Alright now try it at normal speed."

Seren nodded and took her stance. She took a sharp inhale. A large part of this was physical attributes, but Seren believed emotion played its part too. She thought back to the time when she was cornered and when she heard the directors voice order to kill her. She felt the rage brew in her and she felt that surge she would feel when she used her abilities. She wanted to just blast the earth around her, but she separated those feelings. She couldn't rely on those abilities. She began moving the way James had showed her. She sliced through the air as she concentrated. She finished up the moves she had been shown and stood up straight.

"Good. Now before we move on, how flexible are your legs?" James questioned.

Seren looked to him out of the corner of her eyes, "I can do the different types of splits. I used to do some dance." Seren revealed.

"That sure does help things. Alright we'll start with the front kick."

"Just tell me what I need to do." Seren said determinedly.

"The first step would be working on your stance. Your dominant leg should be behind your other leg with the dominant leg's toe pointed to its side."

Seren did as he requested.

"Your secondary leg is in front, its toe pointed straight forward. Your torso should be facing the direction of your dominant leg." He continued.

Seren moved her leg and shifted her torso.

"Your arms can be in the guard position or relaxed. With this kick your arms don't matter."

Seren glanced back at him and ultimately decided to have her hands in guard.

"The front kick is generally used to attack a target's legs, groin, solar plexus, throat or face." James informed.

Seren thought about how it might be harder for her leg to get high enough to hit someone's face or throat.

"The next step is called chambering. You need to breathe as you do your kicking-leg's knee so your thigh is parallel to the ground, about hip level."

Seren gulped before slowly lifting up her leg. Her other one wobbled and bobbed but she stood her ground.

"With a front kick you can use the ball of your foot or your instep as a striking surface. As you kick, rapidly release the air in your lungs. Doing so will ensure that if you are doing kicking drills, you don't forget to breathe. Remember, breath in when you contract, breath out when you expand. This also will relax your body, allowing for proper technique, because holding air in means your muscles are too tense, and you are trying to control your kick too much, which weakens the kick, slows it down and will tire you out faster." James explained in vivid detail.

Seren glanced back and forth as she still held her leg up, "Should I kick?"

"Hold it." He commanded

Seren sighed inwardly, but nodded her head. She stood strongly no longer leaning side to side. But she was wondering how long he was going to have her hold this position.

"Now kick your leg, snapping it forward quickly." James said giving her the 'ok'.

She did as she was told. She snapped to forward quickly at medium height. Her leg snapped like lightening and pounded on the ground firmly like thunder. She smiled brightly and breathlessly exclaimed, "I did it…!"

"Try it at a different height."

Seren silenced and regained her position. She took a deep breath and pushed it all out when she whipped her leg out. It pushed up higher and came crashing down, but Seren landed it without falling. She smiled to herself at her success. "Can I try it at the next height?"

"I was about to suggest that. Just be careful." He warned.

She headed his warning. She really didn't want to fall on her behind because she was getting too cocky. She stepped back into position before hurdling her leg in the air. She felt minimal pain in her muscles, but it didn't stop her. Her leg came falling down but she successfully landed it without stumbling. "Wow. I can't believe I actually did that."

"You did much better than I expected." He paused. "Good job Seren. I think that's enough for today."

"Thanks for the lesson." Seren expressed her gratitude with a small smile.

"You should get some rest, but make sure you stretch out before so. I'm going to do a perimeter check." James informed before starting to walk off.

"I'll take the floor tonight ok?" Seren offered.

"You're going to need the bed. Trust me." James said before continuing on his way.

Seren opened her mouth to say more, but closed it when James was already too far away. She sighed lightly before carefully opening the seemingly ancient door. She yawned as she walked towards the makeshift bed. She began to stretch out her muscles and when she was done, she bent down and grabbed her bag. She placed it on the bed before digging through it. She pulled out the large dress she had gotten from the old woman. She placed it on the bed before pulling her sports shirt over her head. She slid down the leggings and put them with the shirt right next to the bed. She was about to grab the dress but stopped, realizing it would be more comfortable without sleeping with a bra on. She moved her arms around her back and unclasped the hooks. It dangled down only being help by the straps, to which, Seren swiftly pulled down. She put her bra by the best of the clothes and stepped into the over grown dress. She let herself drop down onto the bed. She sprawled herself out running her fingers over the surface. She leaned her head back as far as it could sink and closed her eyes. There was silence except for the small crickets that played their melody to help send Seren off to sleep.

Even though Seren was tired, she was trapped in the realm of lucid sleep. She felt herself in a sort of fog. She couldn't see everything, but she couldn't see anything at all. She did not know how long she had been asleep. It could have been two minutes, perhaps two hours? She no longer heard the cricket's song. In fact she didn't hear anything. Her senses were numbed, and yet she could feel something. Like how the gentle mixture of cool and warm breeze smoothed over her skin like snakes. She let out a small sigh before all the senses began to finally close down.

-0-

Seren woke up with a sharp groan. Her body ached in pain and discomfort. She buried her face deep into the bed and groaned again.

"Come one Seren. Time to get started." She felt James's hand on her back. She whimpered softly but none of the less sluggishly got up from the bed. She noticed he was already to go.

"I'll be outside." He said simply before leaving her alone.

Seren stretched her neck and messaged it roughly with her land. She discarded herself of the dress and began rummaging through her bag. She pulled out a loose fitting T-shirt, a pair of short and one of her older bras. She thought it might have been easier to move in these shorts than the leggings but the bag was so cluttered she didn't question why she didn't find them earlier. She began to pull everything out of her bag and place it next to the bed. She stacked everything on top of each other. She placed her clothes from yesterday in the bag. She hastily dressed herself in the clothes she picked out. She slung her bag on and slowly opened up the door. James was standing by next to the door, which almost gave Seren a bit of a fright.

His gaze turned to her bag, but before he could ask, Seren explained herself, "I'm going to wash the clothes from yesterday."

He nodded before motioning his head to follow him.

-0-

Seren and James shared a comfortable silence together. However James broke it.

"How did you sleep?"

Seren was surprised James had actually started the conversation, but she wasn't complaining.

"It was…a bit rough at one point, but other than that I slept great." Seren responded remembering her lucid sleep state. "How did you sleep? Considering you got the floor again?"

"Adequately." Seren could tell from he wasn't being entirely truthful which made her feel bad. She would make sure he got the bed tonight.

"Are you sore?"

"Terribly yes." Seren confessed.

"That's to be expected. You did very well yesterday."

"I hope I do well today as well." Seren smiled lightly. "I'm sure I will. I have a great teacher." James looked to her and a small almost untraceable half smile formed on his rough face.

"We'll do more running today and increase the amount of push ups, but everything else can be the same amount as yesterday."

"Sounds good to me."

Her running routine was increased to an hour. Her legs practically screamed but Seren pressed on. She knew if James had to stop, the rest of the training would be more intense or worse she'd have to start the running over. She pushed through the running, the push-ups, the sit-ups and squats. At the end of the training session Seren found herself on the ground panting.

She opened her chocolate eyes to a metal hand. She loosely gripped it and in one swoop was pulled to her feet. She staggered a bit but James planted his hand on her back firmly.

"I'll show you to the pond."

Seren just nodded and walked with James.

-0-

Seren sighed relaxed as the cool liquid engulfed her. She driver under allowing her hair to become soaked and heavy. She popped up quickly and brushed her hair back with her fingers. She swam back and opened up her bag. She pulled out her clothes from yesterday one by one. She wasn't sure how clean they would get but it was worth a shot. She took her leggings under the chilling water. She soaked them before ringing them out. She laid them out on the grass. She took her bra and didn't put it under the water as deep. She did the best she could to dry it out herself, but she knew the wind would be the only thing to fully dry it. Lastly her dipped her shirt under the water. She held it up as the water droplets fell. She heard a twig snap behind her sending a rush of adrenaline. She violently turned around.

James was close to pond but he had stopped walking. His eyes were widened. Seren was confused by his reaction but quickly understand. Her arm whipped up to cover her clearly visible nipples. She brought her body under the water until her chin was grazing the water.

"S-Sorry…" He breathed. "I thought you'd be done by now."

"Oh um…it's fine! I was just taking a long time. I'm sorry." Seren apologized. "Could you um turn around?" Seren asked slyly.

James took in a breath and, with a nod, turned around.

Seren tip toed out of the water and hurriedly dressed herself. She slung her still damp clothes over her arm and picked up her bag. She walked past him and began to sit down.

"You can head back."

Seren stopped and stood back up, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah it's fine. You remember the way?" He asked.

She nodded her head and hummed a yes.

"I'll meet you there."

Seren apprehensively walked away but she shrugged it off.

-0-

She gently opened the door and stepped in. She closed the door with even more gentleness. Her hair was still a bit damp and her clothes where too. Her bag slipped down her body and flopped down onto the floor. She accidentally hit her foot on the bed causing it bump and shift. She put down her clothes where there wasn't too much dust and began to move the bed back. A corner of some old looking paper caught her eyes and besides her better judgment the pulled it out front under.

It was some newspapers. They were browned and parts were torn up; the ink was also faded in some parts. It was clearly old. She held it delicately seeing as how it looked even the slightest touch could rip it.

She happened to notice the faded date in corner. Her mouth slightly opened. It read in worn off ink the year 1943. Time's fingers smudged off the rest of the date. The title of the newspaper was unreadable but Seren tried to read the bodies. Her eyes scanned over words that described 'the death of a hero.' She continued to scan over the inked wording and discovered it detailed the death of Captain America all those years ago. She flipped the page and was greeted by a small picture of a man who appeared to look like James. She narrowed her eyes, swearing it must have been a mistake. Even in the picture's decomposed state she could make out that the man looked a great deal like James. She breath hitched in her throat. She turned her attention back to the typed words. Her heart raced and her eyes quickly scanned the page, barely taking in the information. She could only process a few words at a time. ' Train.' 'Fell.' 'Devastating.' Her rapid eyes caught on the name Barnes. She backtracked, finding the rest of the name. The name revealed, James Buchanan "Bucky" Barnes. Bewilderment swarmed her mind. She read the name again, thinking the words where playing tricks on her. Yet, the name was unmoving. She moved her gaze away, but only to return it soon after. The name stared at her, taking over every thought process. She lowered the old article. Her face changed into the expression of realization. Captain America was thought to be dead in 1943, but that was proven otherwise. Captain America knew him, but not recently. _This _was the James she had met? _This_ is the person he is trying to remember? Seren thought it could possibly very well be a relative, but she somehow knew that wasn't the case. The James she knew now is from the 1940s? Just like Captain America? It strangely all made sense or in the sense, possibly could make sense. Steve Rogers was found frozen, that's why he survived. But James…The article said something about a fall from a train. Seren thought it would be impossible to survive, but somehow he may have. He told her he had worked with Hydra. If Hydra were truly the ones to build the craft and run the Moss Astronomy Center, then what's to say they couldn't have done something with James? However, it would be over seventy years. How did Hydra keep him alive? Injections? Cryopreservation? Rejuvenation? Whatever it was, Seren had faith Hydra had the capacity to do so. If Hydra wants something, they'll do anything to get it. And if Hydra has it, they'll do anything to keep it.

Her head turned quickly when she heard the door open. She completely froze. She internally screamed at herself to quickly hide them away; it didn't matter where just get it out of sight. But Seren did not move. Her gaze peered into the gaze of James. She knew he had noticed the paper in her hands. He didn't say anything. He just looked at her. Seren felt a wad of fear rise in her stomach. She knew he was inhumanly strong. She could tell. Her thoughts came rushing out her mouth as fast as the crack of thunder.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to pry like this. I just saw them and I…I'm sorry. I'll go! I'll leave I'm sorry!" Seren put down the paper on the bed gently. She grabbed her bag and squired to the door. She felt a firm and cold grip on her arm, which stopped her. The wad of fear grew as she gasped and looked out of the corner of her eyes.

"You…" James started. "You really do say that too much."

"I'm-"

He cut her off, "Don't." He unclenched his hand and her arm fell lightly by her side.

Seren's tension in her stomach slowly simmered down. She turned to face James. Her mouth hung slightly agape and her expression showed a mixture of confusion and sadness. She moved her gaze away from James apprehensively.

"I'm actually a bit…glad you found it."

Seren's gaze locked onto him quickly after he spoke.

"I couldn't remember where I had placed them." He said softly.

Seren had a difficult time believing his words, but she was in no position to question him.

"I can now look over them again. Perhaps find more information." He breathed.

Seren bit the inside of her lip and felt a large surge of sorrow rush through her like a storm. She knew he had most likely looked at the paper dozens of times. He looked at it dozens and dozens of times and it still couldn't all connect. Seren could never understand the horrible agony James's mind and body suffered. She had only lost her memory for not even a day. James could see the memories, but he couldn't put them all together. He could almost see who he was, but never be able to truly_ see_. She let her surge of emotion take over her. She wrapped her arms around him, embracing him gently. She felt him tense under her touch, but Seren didn't back off. He slowly unknotted and Seren felt a loose grip on her back. She took in a silent breath before gradually pulling back. He looked up to James and softly and tenderly smiled.

"I thought you could use one of those. I have the feeling you haven't gotten one in quite some time."

"…No I haven't." He spoke after a moment of silence. He stepped further back from her and remained silent.

Seren gave a sorrowful half smile before turning back around to the door. James stopped her again.

"You still have combat practice. You're not skipping out on that."

Her confused expression slowly changed into a miniature smile. She let out a brief laugh before speaking. "Ok."

Seren put her bag down and realized all of its contents where still stacked neatly. She internally laughed at herself her almost leaving everything behind.

-0-

James led her outside. He began like how he did yesterday. Showing her upper body movements. She was able to master those without too much trouble. He showed her another kick move. One that was more challenging, the side kick. He explained to her how it was not meant for rapid attacks as much as it is to deal significant damage to the target. He taught her the stance which was to bring her back leg up so her knee was near her chest, and her foot is somewhere near her hips. He taught her how to execute it which was by Kicking with the heel of your foot. He advised as she kick, rotate on the ball of her foot so that her heel ended pointed toward her target. She arced her kicking foot outwards completing it. She executed the steps with great success and at all heights. This kick was much harder than the previous but she knew, with the practice she was getting, she would be able to master it.

-0-

"Get some rest. I'm going on a perimeter check." James informed before taking off. Seren nodded and, with sore and aching bones, she entered the shed. She walked over to the bed picking up the paper. She put them back where she found them. She moved her bag over to her stack of belongings. She saw the mesh of blankets on the floor and shuffled up to them. She laid herself down on the hard surface and stretched her arms before closing her eyes. She easily slid into sleep within minutes. As she slept in peace a spark of consciousness went through her mind; and it that spark he thought it was a lot more comfy than she remembered.

**-Sorry if this chapter seems short. When I usually write fics and one of the first things I plan is smut, I'm usually like 'Hey I just met you! And this is crazy! But here's a condom! So fuck me baby!' But I'm trying to focus on development of emotions. **

**It's not going to be getting super ****lengthy or anything but I wanted there to be an actual connection. If you guys have any advice let me ASAP. I'm thankful for you guys choosing to read and I hope you enjoyed!-**


	4. Chapter 4

With a deep inhale and a slow exhale, Seren's eyes unlocked. She put her hands down to lift herself up. Instead of her hands firmly gripping the hard cold floor, they sunk it to a soft and warm surface. She looked down to see she was on the bed. A sense of confusion rolled over. She clearly remembered going to sleep on the floor. She wondered if perhaps she woke up in the middle of the night and collapsed onto the bed, but Seren knew thinking that was unrealistic. She heard the small creak of the door and turned her head. James was in the doorway looking at her with an almost surprised expression.

"I was just about to wake you."

"Did you move me to bed…again?" Seren questioned.

Seren had been training with James for a little over three weeks. She had grown to wake up promptly in the morning and every morning she always woke up on the snug and homey bed. Even if she placed herself on the floor the night prior. She would sometimes wake in the middle of the night to find herself on the soft surface. Frustrated, she would take herself off and put herself on the floor right next to bed. She had foolishly tried to move James on the bed before, but he was hard to move and it just ended up with him waking up. So she protested by sleeping on the floor anyway, but every morning she found herself back on the cushioned surface.

He hesitated before answering, "Yes."

Seren sighed and slugged her shoulders, "James, I can't have the bed the entire time I train."

"You need it more than I do. You're sore aren't you?"

Seren opened her mouth to retort, but stopped feeling the familiar throbbing sensation she had gotten accustomed to. Everyday James would increase the quantity of her performance each and everyday. Her agility had increased far beyond she could have ever thought. Her dexterity was also impressive as she embraced her combat training headstrong. Her mastery of it surprised her considerably. She learned new techniques every night and was able to get them down without much trouble. However, her mastery did come at a price seeing as how she was constantly sore.

"See you need it."

"I didn't even say anything about being sore." Seren mumbled.

"You didn't have to. The look on your face said it." James stated with a small smile before turning around to exit.

"We're still training today right?" Seren asked while standing up.

"Of course. I'll be waiting outside." James confirmed before closing the door behind him.

Seren smiled to herself. She was happy how James's mood seemed to brighten bit by bit. It was a slow process no doubt, but Seren chatted with James quite often. They conversed about many different subjects, but that did not bother Seren. She very much enjoyed speaking with James and enjoyed it even more when he seemed more off the edge. Each time they talked he seemed more and more off edge. Seren knew he needed that and it was suiting him well. Seren walked to the corner of where her stacks of belongings where as well as her now completely dry clothes. She changed into now clean and dry clothes and placed the ones she wore yesterday in her bag. Seren exhaled and put her hands on her waist. She pushed her lips to the corner and let out a questioning hum. She had some money with her when she found her bag and she was starting to think she should use it. How long could her and James live on fruit bars? They had simple supplies, but they where running out now that the supplies where now for two. She figured she could try her luck and ask James if there was a store around and, if there was, if they could possibly stop by. She didn't want to jeopardize their current under incognito status so she would be sure to bring it up James carefully. She picked up her wallet from the dust-covered floor and put in at the bottom of her bag, moving the clothes out of the way. She ran her fingers through her lengthy hair trying to push it back from her face. Seren stepped out from the shed and turned her head to James who was, once again, standing next to the old door. She threw him a small grin and began to walk towards where they trained. He lifted a brow before joining her at her side.

"What's on your mind?" He asked with his brow still raised.

Seren peered at him with her chocolate eyes holding suspect.

"The look on your face. It seems you want to bring something up." James explained. Seren was impressed by these observation skills. She thought her expression held nothing but content, not worry and edginess.

"I wanted to bring it up later, but there's no point now." She look a steady inhale of air before attempting to push her luck. "I was thinking maybe we should go for a supply run if there is a store nearby. I have cash on me. I don't want to risk anything but we need to get some things."

She looked to James to see if he showed any look of approval. However, she did not have the same skill of reading expressions and only saw a blank one.

"You need to train. You won't be done until late at night."

"I was planning, if you agree, to go to one of those twenty-four hours stores. It would be at night, like you said, which would mean there won't be many people around to see us. That is if there even is one." Seren explained all the while not taking her gaze off of James. She was hoping the plan would be strategically and safe enough for James to agree.

"There is one." James informed after a silence of stares.

"We don't need too much. I could easily carry it back myself." Seren added to try and persuade him.

James pushed out a large puff of air, "Alright, but only after you have completed today's training."

Seren nodded, "Of course! Thank you."

A wave a relief found its way through Seren and she, as well as James, remained quiet.

-0-

Her legs no longer burned as badly as they did when she first started running. She was able to go without feeling the intense need to rest her screaming muscles. She split through the air with increasing speed and agility. James, each time she grew faster, would pick up his own speed. Seren knew, however, no matter the amount of training she wouldn't get up to James's abilities. Though, she thought of his abilities as a positive. He was a great teacher and Seren was determined. She knew using her powers would risk her position as long as Hydra could trace her. Frustratingly, the complete cut off of her powers was beginning to put Seren on edge. She felt this immense mass of energy horde inside of her pushing at the back of her skin to try and escape. She was able to take out this feeling by executing her training process. She pushed herself as the amount of her tasks increased. Doing so helped the amounting stress, but it was always still there.

Seren let the frigid water consume her body. She relaxed as leaned her head back against the damp grass. She had already washed herself and her clothes. She let out one final sigh before stepping out of the water. She dressed herself quickly and packed up her bag. She no longer needed to wait for James to meet her to leave so she made her way back. It was always a long walk and it was rather boring walking back by herself, but James felt that she didn't need him to walk her back anymore. The tunes of wild kept her mind from wandering too far. She had grown to love her pure green environment and all the music that came with it. She saw the shed come into view, which caused her to increase her pace. She stopped once she reached the area where her and James would practice combat. She stretched out her back and arms. She brought herself into her fighting stance gently bobbing herself on her feet. She punched through the air and finished with the kicks she had learned over the weeks trying to finish the combo. She stopped herself and took a deep breath before starting again, but this time at a more rapid rate. She no longer in her combat practice simply just learned the moves; she now moved onto sparring each night. The fighting was nothing potentially fatal, but James showed her how it could be.

"Ready to get started?" Seren heard an all too familiar voice ask. She relaxed her position and, on her heel, she spun around.

"Yeah."

James got closer to her before preparing himself. Seren returned to her stance while taking silent deep breathes. James's only signal was his arm launching forwards towards Seren. She arose into action and hastily stepped to the side out of the way. She snatched his arm, managing to lowered giving her a clear shot to his throat. James caught her fist with his bionic hand giving it a tight squeeze. She ignored the slight sting and brought up her leg and harshly kicked him in the side with her heel. He released her fist with a groan. Seren quickly seized the opening and launched her leg up until it connected with his jaw. He lost his balance briefly, but he stood his ground. Seren stepped back and narrowed her eyes. She would be ignoramus if she thought he would go down after that. She had been told by James the first time they fought the first one to fall would be the loser and the fight would be over. The adrenaline that coursed through her veins whispered to her muscles to keep attacking. Her rate pumped and raced sending her blood running through her at lightening speed. James stood back up and wasted to time to strike. She dodged his strike, but failed to notice his leg swing at her. His iron legs crashed into hers and she fell with a small yelp. She caught herself with her hands and flipped back, away from him. She was breathing pretty heavily by now and James moved his feet. They pounced at each other like the animals that lived in their surroundings, attempting to strike each other. The two fighters dodged and grabbed each other's attacks. Epinephrine fired in her brain sending her movements into over drive. He spun to kick her, but she quickly ducked and retaliated by sending a harsh punt to his shin. His leg caved in and he leaned forward. Seren went in to strike, but he grabbed into her forearm and swiftly punched her in the gut with his bionic arm. She leaned forward into the punch and let out a choked yelp. The hit sent a shock wave of discomfort and pain. He let go of her forearm which allowed her to stumble back. She gripped her stomach before landing on her rear end. She gasped as her lungs clawed at the air and her body cringed. James rushed over to her and put his human hand on her shoulder.

"Seren? Are you alright?" He pressed with growing concern and perturbation.

She looked up to him and gave him a frail smile. "Yeah. I'm fine"

He sighed relieved and helped her up. She slowly stood up straight and moved her hand away from her stomach. Seren knew if that were his full strength his punch would have easily ripped and torn her stomach apart.

"Let's get ready to go?" She asked more than suggested. James nodded in agreement and the both entered the shed.

-0-

Seren changed into her hooded jacket and pants she wore the first day she was here. She pulled her hair back with her fingers and stuffed it to the back of her hood. Her hair was her biggest give away so she thought it would be safest to conceal it the best she could. She pulled her bag up and double-checked that her wallet was in it.

She turned around to see James wearing a dark shirt an equally dark leather jacket. It appeared to be the same jacket she first saw him in. His hair was pushed back lightly held in place by a baseball cap. Dim colored gloves covered both of his hands.

"Ready to head out?" He asked.

"Yeah. Lead the way."

"Just stay close. It's going to really dark out." James warned before walking out with Seren

-0-

A desperate root wrapped itself above Seren's shoe as she stepped. She stumbled forward, but caught her balance. She swore she could hear the laughter of the flora and fauna around her as she attempted to make her way. It seemed to her the plants purposely pulled at her as if it were a joke. The frigid air stung her hands like the thorns from the ground did to her legs. The walk was taking a very long time and it didn't help that James had told her to move slowly. He remained silent thought out the walk so far. The only sounds Seren could hear were the sounds of her feet tripping over herself and the echoing moans of the night's song. Seren could see a clearing in the thicket. She squinted her eyes until she could make out what appeared to be a road. She felt James take her wrist lightly and guide her to the small clearing. He let go of her and descended into the tangled branches. She was about to follow suit, but she saw a glimmer of metal. She recognized it to be his hand and grasped it. It was more cold than usual, most likely due to the air temperature. He guided her carefully through as the claws of the forest tried to grab and capture her. She tripped up as she escaped their clutches, but James kept her from falling. He released her hand gently. Seren could see across the way a small strip mall with only one store lit up. The area around the strip mall was under some sort of construction as there were powered down vehicles made for demolishing and a few cranes. The only person who appeared to be active in there must be the clerk for the twenty-four hour stores.

James and Seren approached the strip mall casually, but he stopped her before she could get close to the store. He pulled her close wrapping his arms around her. He leaned his head down. Seren's breathing tangled itself in her throat. From a distance it would surely look as if the two were hugging. She felt his lips graze her ear.

"Don't give away names and don't make conversation." He whispered quietly before pulling away. Seren understood his words and actions.

He opened the glass door for her and she walked in. The bright white lights blinded her chocolate eyes causing her to close them tightly for a moment. She heard the clerk at the counter greet the two. She continued on her way through the small store. James walked into another isle away from Seren.

She stepped lightly against the speckled tiles. Her eyes moved over the merchandise. She figured James wouldn't want her to take long and Seren wasn't too in favor of staying more than she needed to. She pulled a few things off the shelves. Basic necessities and hygienics. She found a new razor for herself. She was unsure if James needed one seeing as how he never mentioned anything about shaving. She didn't want to take any chances in buying something unneeded. Everything else she got two versions of. She quickly brought her items up to the clerk. He began to ring up her items. She pulled her wallet out of her bag and waited. She moved her gaze to the magazines. She aimlessly browsed through them. She pulled out one from the back and recognized the cover. It was detailing the Moss Astronomy Center craft. The cover read 'Explosion caused by first year student.' In the corner it also read: 'Parents shamed.' She snatched the magazine and opened it to the page the story was on. '_Explosion of revolutionary spacecraft caused by first year student, Seren Fay. Seren Fay snuck on board and, through some classified circumstances, caused the explosion and death of everyone on board including self. Her parents have refused to comment and have been seen hurriedly leaving their home.' _Seren's face morphed into disgust and anger pooled into her body. She grit her teeth and shoved the magazine back. She closed her eyes briefly and took silent flaming breaths. She heard James walk up behind her and the clerk read out some number for her purchases. She took the money out of her wallet and gave it to the clerk. She collected her change as well as her bags and stuffed it untidily in her wallet. James and she calmly left the store and not once did they look back.

-0-

"I'm going to go on perimeter check. You can go back and get to bed." James finally spoke, as they got closer to the shed.

"How about we both do perimeter check? We'll cover more ground and besides I'm already out and walking." Seren suggested. James gave her a long and hard look before speaking again.

"You're exhausted, Seren."

"And you aren't?" Seren retorted. "If I help you can get to bed sooner."

"Alright. We'll meet back in front of the shed. Be careful." He said before he began to walk off.

"You too." Seren replied before going her way.

Seren noticed everything was normal on her perimeter check, much to her relief. She wrapped her arms around her body, bags still in hand. She wished James could give her another embrace. He was so warm and his grasp on her was tight; it made her feel safe and filled her with a sense of delight. She'd been noticing that quite a bit lately. The way she felt tender with James. It began so harmless, just a small flicker, but now it had developed into a blaze and it only burned stronger. She heard the twigs snap in front of her tearing her away from her emotional thoughts and honestly Seren was happy they were interrupted. It was James back from his half of the perimeter search. She gave him a genial smile before entering the shed with him behind her.

Seren had put down the bags, thinking she could sort everything out in the morning before she trained with James. The stood not too much distance from each other with their backs staring at each other. They where both getting undressed for the night.

"Are you going to more me to the bed again even after I insist you have it?" Seren questioned with a playful smirk as she folded her clothes.

"No."

Seren's attention perked up, "No?"

"No because you are going to fall asleep on the bed and not get off it until the morning."

Seren grinned to herself and let out a puff of amusement. "Whatever you say."

The pair grew quiet and Seren felt the growing need to peak over her shoulder. She carefully and slowly moved her head. Her eyes scanned over his firm and broad back. She could see the muscles in his back contract as he rolled his shoulders back. She noticed his scars on his shoulder stream down and dance together. His scars were different than hers. His seemed menacing and forbidding. She wanted to smooth them out with her fingertips, delicately tracing over their story. She sighed silently and turned her back forward again. She slipped her dress over her head and pulled the thoughts down with it. She took a step back only to be greeted by her back hitting against, what she can assume to be James. She turned making her assumptions correct. His gaze peered into her with a rare look she had seen before. His human hand reacted up to her face. His fingers glided over the smooth surface with heavenly gentleness. It slid behind her ear pushing her long hair aside. Her heart beat against her eardrums and pushed against her chest threatening to escape. His thumb glided across her face at an agonizingly yet pleasurable manner until it met the bottom of her lip causing her to gasp sharply. His thumb skimmed up to the corner of her mouth and trailed down under her lip. Her lip quivered under his caress and her pupils. Nerve racking anticipation and a sense of dream like ardor took over all emotion and thought in and around her. She opened her mouth wider and let out an exhale of labored desire.

"Seren…" He breathed. His breath was warm and collided with her like the sunlight did against the cold skin.

"Yes…?" Seren managed to achingly whimper as she body shook and trembled.

She felt his breath upon her once more she embraced it and let it wrap around her engulfing her in an aura of flaming yearning.

"Goodnight." He strained.

She felt his hand leave her making her feel hollow and cold. He laid himself on the ground without another word. Seren stood there unmoving as time blew past her. Her body trembled with a mixture and storm of emotions. She slowly laid herself down on the bed. She curled up against herself. Her eyes forcing themselves to stay ajar. The air around her was thick. It forced itself down her throat into her lungs. Her jittering ceased as the night darkened. She kept her eyes unhooked, but she could run from the song of the night no longer. No matter how hard her mind fought her eyes closed. Exhaustion had gotten the better of both of them she reasoned their actions. Exhaustion from the long day. Exhaustion from forcing down of scorching emotions.

-0-

**-Sorry this chapter is so much shorter than the rest. I thank you for reading and hope you enjoyed!-**


	5. Chapter 5

Seren did as she planned. She woke up early and separated all of the supplies she had gotten from the twenty four hour store into there own separate categories. When she did this, James was out as he usually was. She did not think much of what happened that night. She had already rationalized they where both exhausted from their long day. Whatever it was that they showed only formed from their exhaustion. Or at least, that is what Seren told herself countless times. James never brought it up so neither did she. She was beginning to think James didn't even remember it happening. He acted no differently the following day, which made Seren happy yet subtly disappointed. Another three long weeks had passed since that night and everything around her carried on the same. It was a dream like routine.

She took a deep sigh as she ran with usual route with James always ahead of her. She could feel herself loosing speed due to the thoughts rush into her head like a wave. She shook her head and the thoughts seemed to fall out through the ends of her hair. She regained her speed and concentrated on pushing the thoughts away from her vulnerable mind. She saw James come to a steady halt at the end of their course and turn around to wait for her. She caught up easily and stopped.

"Good run. Your timing is spot on." He complimented offering her a water bottle.

She thanked him before taking it and taking a sip. The water was warm due to the lack of refrigeration, but there was nothing Seren nor James could do about that.

"Let's get working on your other excises."

"Yeah."

Her mind constantly wandered as she progressed through her exercises, they were no longer a large challenge for her. She felt stronger. She never imagined herself feeling this way. She was never one for too much exercise. She had done dance, but quit once she began her classes at Moss Astronomy Center. She remembered putting on Jenny's suit and how it felt for someone who was on the more athletically fit status. Seren felt if she tried it on again it would fit better. She was very happy with the results of training; she was athletic but she still looked gracefully feminine. She felt she could hold her own in a decent fight which gave her confidence and yet worry.

-0-

James left Seren to herself as she laid in the cool water of the pond. She washed herself thoroughly starting with her warm skin and ending with her flamed hair. She cleaned her clothes she had used to previous day with ease seeing as she had done this now countless times. She had even began to wash some of James's clothes. He hadn't asked her to, she offered. He protested roughly at first, but Seren expressed how she would not mind doing so and he eventually gave up. Plus, it gave her something to do when she was alone the pool of liquid.

-0-

She finished washing her and James's clothes and smoothly folded them, putting them in their own separate piles. She sighed profoundly not wanting to leave the cold water's soft touch. She pushed herself of the edge of pond and swam out. Her arms separated the water causing ripples of waves to spread out. She turned herself slowly onto her back and moved her arms in an up and down motion to keep herself afloat. She closed her chocolate diamonds and took in the scent of world untouched by human hands. She had become addicted to the scenery of this tranquil place. Every morning and every night the life of this place would sing to her. She always listened and appreciated. She breathed out an soothing exhale before swimming back to the edge of the pond. She took her arms out of the water and folded them over the damp grass, placing the side of her head on top. The damp grass kissed her cheek as she did so. It was quiet, so quiet. Everything stood still out her. It was the same day each day; a looping reverie. She picked her head up and pulled herself out of the water. She had taken longer than usually and was surprised James wasn't here yet. Though he could show up with each passing second leading Seren to quickly strap on her bra, slid her underwear up, and dress herself in her loose fitting shirt and tight leggings. She kicked on her shoes picking up her belongings as well before heading back down the familiar path.

-0-

She finished putting her stuff back down in the shed all the while eating her second granola bar. She took the last bite before smacking her hands together in a back and forth like motion. She stepped back outside. James wasn't here yet, not that she expected him to be. The night sky had already taken over, but frankly Seren did not mind. She began to warm up, just like she always did. She sliced through the air with her arms and twirled the air around her legs.

She came to a stop when she heard James's familiar footsteps approach her. She spun around to meet his gaze. She got herself in her stance and asked, "You ready to go?"

Seren had actually managed to beat James the past few or so times by knocking him down first. She was proud of herself for that, but it quickly became routine just like everything else.

James rolled his shoulders back before responding, "Are you?" He launched at her first, just like before but Seren twirled out of the way and threw her punch. As they performed their violent tango Seren's mind began to wander just like how it did for most of the day.

As much as she enjoyed her time here it was always the same. A playlist stuck on repeat never moving on to the next song. Nothing ever changed with each passing day. …Nothing ever changed with each passing day. It was true, but also a lie Seren told herself. There was one thing that always changed each and every day. Her growing attachment to her trainer and friend, James, grew and it grew fast. With each look she gave him a spark of delight went through her, a rush of happiness that he was with her. She tried so very hard to extinguish the growing flame, but there was only so much her could bury. She acted how she had from the previous weeks, but it pained her. She wanted desperately to show him how she felt; to show him the attachment she felt. But she couldn't do that. The emptiness held in his blue diamond eyes never seemed to change. Even though they chatted with each other each day and he seemed to be growing happier, that haunting emptiness was always lurking. She was scared that the emptiness would never be gone from them.

She dodged his kick and landed a strike to his abdomen, but her thoughts caught up with her.

There was also another thought pulling at the back of her mind recently. Her training was at its peek. She no longer learned anymore combat moves and her training exercises where at her highest. She wondered how long she actually needed to be trained. Even now she no longer had terrible muscle pains every morning. She wasn't denying her abilities could be improved on, she just wondered exactly how much more she could learn. She would never be up to par with James's skill. Once she was completed, what would happen then? Would James want her to go her own way? He had his own agenda and well… Seren didn't have one. Everyone in the world thinks her to be dead and the cause of a huge disaster except Hydra. What could she do? Put on some flashy costume and become a superhero? Yeah right. She had respect for those guys who chose to do so, but she saw no point. What was the point in becoming a superhero if people are just going to hate you as much as a villain?

James kicked at her throat, but she grabbed his foot and swiftly moved out of the way.

She did not want to be a bother to James and she would leave if she felt she was, even if it hurt her. Perhaps, she could try and find a job? But with her hair now colored like it was from the blast she would need to dye it or maybe even get a wig. She would need to create a new identity too. She would have to never use her powers as long as she was traceable and if she did she would need to quickly move on. She didn't know how she could live like that, but she would have to. As much as she wanted to stay with James and help him, she did not want to get in his way. Who knows? Maybe their paths would cross once again? She could only wish for that though.

She received a powerful blow to her jaw causing her to be ripped from her troubled thinking. She stumbled back and didn't stop herself from falling to the ground. The blow to her face didn't hurt nor did it phase her.

"Seren what happened? You've never gone down that easy." James questioned kneeling down to her level. Seren's expression was a blank void, vacant and bare.

She didn't want to be a responsibility to him and she felt she already was. She blamed herself for his loss of progress on his agenda. Since she had arrived he had made little progress on his own agenda of figuring himself out. Her abilities could be improved on, but by how much? With her here he was focused on training her instead of what was really important to him. She knew she had to leave, but god she didn't want to.

She leaned her head back and gazed up to the nocturnal celeste. The heavenly orbs glittered so luminously. She had never really noticed it before; how many brightly shown down. Her eyes didn't want to leave the small speckles of light in the sky. Even after her experience in space she still loved it and the view out here was the most she could see even more than her time at the Center. She smiled dolefully, just something else to add to the list of things she'd miss. She heard James take a seat near her. She closed her eyes turning her head to James. She opened her eyes when she stopped turning her head.

"Seren?" James questioned giving her a perplexed look.

With the small doleful smile still upon her lips she spoke, "I've been thinking…"

"About what?" He relaxed and leaned his elbow on his knee.

"Many things really." She answered vaguely. She desperately wanted to avoid this, but she knew she couldn't anymore. "About my stay here." She said after a long pause.

"Is there something wrong?" James asked leaning closing to her. Seren didn't answer. She only widened the doleful smile.

"Seren-?"

"I think I've stayed my welcome here." She cut off, every word stabbing her stomach.

"Wha-"

She cut him off again, "Everything you've done for me has been great and I can't thank you enough. But…I should be getting out of your hair."

She stood up slowly, "Thank you James, for everything."

He didn't respond and his face held the stone expression Seren's had seen the first day she met him. He looked straight ahead never to her.

"I'll pack up my stuff. Moving in the dark will be safer…for the both of us." She concluded. She awaited his response, but he said nothing and did nothing.

She closed her eyes sorrowfully and walked to the shed's door. She began to open it, but stopped. She turned her head back. He hadn't moved; he stayed staring straight ahead of him. She bit her lip and pushed the door open rushing into the shed. The door swung shit behind her with a 'bang'. She staggeredly sighed as she walked to her stack of items. She sat down on the bed for the last time with the bag by her side. She moved her right hand down onto its solid yet comfy surface. She recalled when she first awoke on this bed. She glided her hand remembering the rush of adrenaline and fear and the panicked breathing. She smiled to herself remembering all the mornings she would find herself on the bed even though she had fallen asleep on the floor. Her nails dug into the comforter before she placed her hand on her lap. She exhaled regrettably and began to pack her bag. She picked up the smaller things first, placing them gently at the bottom. She began refolding her clothes so they would fit easier in her minimal spaced bag. Each item of clothing brought back a memory of her time here and each memory brought a melancholy grin to her lips. Her time here had been like no other. The crowds and tall buildings had always surrounded her and she had loved it. Yet, after her time in this seeming ageless corner of the world she knew she wouldn't be happier anywhere else. Even if she ended up out in some place like this, it would never be as perfect as this one. It would be devoid of something, or rather, someone important. She felt the pressure behind her eyes and quickly closed them. She couldn't have her eyes appear red or swollen when she left. She couldn't let James see that. She won't become a responsibility. She picked up her bag and moved to where some of her other stuff was.

She took her half of hygienics and put them on the sides of her clothes; making sure they wouldn't slide around in her bad. She left the majority of the food for James, only taking enough to last her for a few days. She put on her bag, wistfully stood up and approached the dilapidated door. Her hand landed softly on the rugged and pinching surface, the wood poking out digging into her hand. Her eyes sealed and a deep inhale expanded her lungs. In mid exhale she let out a hushed whimper. She bit her lip and balled her hand into a fist against the door. The pressure behind her eyes was unbearable. They pushed and pushed at their white cages. She breathed in and out slowly in an attempt to stop herself. She refused to let them escape, to break free from their prison. She swallowed her headache, composing herself. She unclenched her fist and pressed the door open. To her regret, James was not in her sights. She sighed and stepped out. She looked at her feet as she crushed the grass beneath her. She felt a sharp pull to the back of her shirt. She let out a shriek before crashing down to the ground. She landed roughly and groaned when her back came in contact with the uneven ground. She opened her eyes to see James pinning her to the ground. A pang of fear flashed up her body and she began to struggle but he was unmovable. She tried to use the very moves he had taught her, but they were all in vain. She winced under his powerful restraints.

"No…you can't." He practically growled.

Panic began to inundate her body and mind. She realized he must be thinking she would give away his position of something where to happen. She would never do that, but he did not know that. After all he had lived alone without anyone knowing where he was until she came around. Was he planning on killing her? She squirmed trying to get her arms and legs free, but his hold on her was iron.

"You can't…" He repeated tightening his grip on Seren. She groaned and hopelessly struggled.

"You can't just walk into someone's life and check out. Not like that…" He finally finished his sentence. Seren ceased all her struggling and gazed up to him wide eyed.

"What…?" A wave of incertitude crashed down on her, dragging down and erasing any panic her body held. His blue eyes poured into her own with an expression that held despondence mixed with anguish.

"To leave like that. How…" His voice trailed off. Seren's heart pushed against her chest trying to rip it open.

"I've been trying. I wasn't sure if I should…" He paused and lightened his grip before moving it away. Seren began to sit up and move back but a passionate grip to her hip stopped her at mid-height. She gasped at his touch. It was neither rough nor threatening. With her lips still parted, James collided his lips with hers. Her eyes expanded as wide as the sky above them. She sharply gasped into the kiss feeling his breath rush into her as she did so. His cold bionic hand still resting on her hip squeezing lightly. His head was slightly titled to the side with his nose pressing into her cheek. His blue eyes were closed unlike Seren's chocolate ones. She tried to close them, but her surprise held them open with sharp claws. She felt the soft prickle of his facial scruff upon her smooth face. He pulled away as quickly as it had started. Seren's already pumping adrenaline fueled her movements. She quickly brought her hand down the back of his neck, pushing his lips back down to her. She didn't hesitate nor did she stay in shock as her lips intertwined with his. He responded immediately, much to Seren's desire. He slid his bionic hand up her body and placed it behind her ear and lightly rubbed his cool thumb over her skin. His lips were unbelievably warm despite their edginess and his caress against her lips were unlike any other. Their lips overlapped with Seren's top lip captured between James's lips. Together their lips lustfully danced. Seren gripped James's long hair tightly earning her a low groan. His lips left hers and Seren groaned needingly only to be silenced when his lips glided their way down to her jaw. They trailed upwards to the edge of her ear. She let out a sigh as his teeth grazed her earlobe. James lightly brought her to the ground and, once again, Seren felt the uneven ground on her back. Seren felt James place himself in-between Seren's legs. She promptly widened the gap between her legs as he did.

"That one night…I was so close to doing this." He whispered to her as he kissed her ear. Seren gasped quietly knowing exactly what night he was talking about. He hadn't forgotten.

"I wasn't sure if you wanted it…you seemed so scared." The one time she wanted her expression to be revealed by him, he didn't do it. But that didn't matter now, none of it did. He moved his lips slowly down to her throat. Seren moaned as he bit and sucked. Her moans sent vibrations against James's lips. Seren's free hand clawed at the grass, digging through it harshly. His human hand slid up her leg sending shivers down Seren's back. It moved until it reached the rim of her leggings.

"I remember that night I saw you asleep after I came back from my perimeter check…" He began only to continue massaging her throat with his lips.

"You were sound asleep…you looked so..." His breath was fire upon her skin and she moaned with each breath.

"I…I ran my hands over your skin so eagerly. I wanted to do so much more…" She recalled thinking she felt the wind on her body, but it was him. She would think she would at least feel terribly uncomfortable by his confession but the burning sensation in her stomach told a different story.

His hand began to slide off her tight leggings. Seren did what she could to help get them off in the position she was in, but they ultimately flew off with a swift snap of her legs. Seren desperately pushed her body against his, the heat from their bodies mixing together. Feeling his hands lift up the rim of her underwear and wander down to her sopping wet entrance she began to think there would a slight problem. Seren was still a virgin. She was experienced with most areas, but when it came to the actual act of intercourse she had nothing. She felt one of his fingers gently rub the sensitive bead of flesh. She gasped in pleasure and her nails dug into the back of his neck. She brought up her hand from gripping the earth and softly placed it on his chest.

"James." She breathed. His name almost being lost in the pleasurable sigh emitted from her. He picked his head up and removed his hand when he felt her hand push against him.

"I need to tell you something." She spoke quickly not letting him speak.

"Have I done something wrong?"

She smiled sweetly at the concern in his voice. "No. I'm just…a virgin." She said softly.

James scanned his eyes over her and picked himself up slightly, "I'm sorry. You don't have to continue."

Seren could tell he desperately wanted to continue by the way his hungry eyes stared down to her. "No. I want to."

She sat up, "But we're going to this _my _way." She smirked before pushing her hand roughly against his chest.

James's powerful back landed on the ground. He began to sit up, but Seren pushed him back down. She snakes her way on top him, while sliding her underwear down her legs and tossing them somewhere in the grass. She sat up straight straddling his waist. She could feel his excitement between her unclothed folds. She teasingly pulled her shirt over head and tossed it over her shoulder. She could see James's chest rise in anticipation. She bent down and placed her lips upon his. She moved her arms behind her back and felt around for the hook of her bra. She moaned into the kiss as she successful unclasped the hook. A small smacking sound emits when she pulled away from his lips. She sat back up with her bra dangling just above the bottom part of her breasts. She rolled her shoulders allowing her bra to fall to the side. James's hands slid up her abdomen up to plump breasts. She leaned her head back and sighed as his warm hand traced over her small swirled scars. She brought her head back gliding her hands up to the rim of his pants. One of her hands gripped his white shirt and began to slide it up while the other traced his features. His muscles stiffened as her fingers slide over them tauntingly slow. James's eyes charred her with yearning as his eyes gazed into hers. She brought his shirt up to his neck. James sat up slightly pulling the shirt away and flinging it away. He leaned back down as Seren's hands slithered over his strong chest. His chest was smooth yet incredibly firm. It heaved up and down as Seren continued to explore. She could feel James's rapid heartbeat as she trailed up the left side of his chest. She stopped when her fingertips met the sea of scars on his shoulder. She followed their path, rubbing her fingers over the rough patches of skin lightly. She heard James sigh deeply and felt him shudder under touch. She brought one of her hands off of his chest and let the other one slip to the center of his chest. She gave him a playful smirk before descending only her middle finger down his chest. She skimmed down going over his navel to his pelvic area. He moaned quietly as her fingers traced circles on his flesh. She moved her fingers the button of his pants. She unbuttoned it with the flick of her fingers. She took the zipper in-between her index finger and thumb and slowly pulled down. She leaned forward again. She put her hand behind James's ears pushing his hair back as she did so. She planted another kiss on his lips and used her legs to pull down his pants. He finished the task and kicked them off. As she pulled away she gave his kiss a light bite.

As she leaned back she gasped feeling his still clothed cock thrust up towards her. She knew James wouldn't take this play much longer and she herself was yearning for him to be inside her. She slid down his boxers before he hastily kicked them away. She braced herself and trembled slightly as she put her hand under his navel. She moved her hips up and over his throbbing excitement. She could feel the tip poking at her. She bit her lip and impaled herself upon him. She threw her head back and cried out in a strange mixture of pleasure and pain. She curled her back and her fingers clawed at his skin. She could feel her walls grip and expand around him. She felt James shudder beneath her and his hips straining not to thrust upwards. She had to admit it did not hurt nearly as bad as she would thought and everyone hyped. Never the less, she began to grind herself against him. She panted as she began to indulge in the pleasure rather than the pain her body was feeling. James's hands rushed to grip her hips and help move her around his cock. She began to moan shallowly as she rid him faster, swerving and circling her hips. Riding him sooner turned into her bouncing on top of him. She groaned pleasurably and gasped as James began to thrust up into her. She threw her head back and her eyes folded close. Her walls gripped onto him tightly and she began to rub her heated clit against him. The heated sensation her lower abdomen burned with fury and she moaned at James's violent thrusts into her. Her walls pumped him hungrily and vigorously, which made him increase his thrusts and grip on her hips. With a low growl, James roughly sat up and pushed Seren down on her back. She cried out in a twisted pained pleasure. He began fiercely thrusting himself inside her. He slammed down into her causing his torso to make contact with her abdomen. He panted rapidly as moans began to emit from him. Seren brings her arms under his and claws at his back. He lodged himself inside her and began to roll his hips. He pulled himself so just the head was covered in her warmth before slamming himself back into her. His thrusts where animalistic and his nature was absolutely feral, and Seren _loved _it. The way he grunted and moved inside of her made him a wild animal, which was fitting due to their surroundings. He was raw as he thrusted but never cruel. Seren could never imagine sex being this good. With each thrust into her she moaned. She was beginning to think she was being to loud, but she got the idea James liked it as every time she did so he grunted and his cock throbbed inside of her. The rush she experienced while riding James was insignificant in comparison to the sensation of being dominated. The way his body forced hers down, his beastly thrusts, his sharp grunting in her ear. She loved it all. The pure sense of him completely dominating, her leaving her under his total control was orgasmic. Even thinking about him dominating her made the small knots in her unwind. The pain she felt from this being her first time was nothing next to the amounting pleasure her body received. She could feel the large burning sensation clench tightly. He slowed down his pace tauntingly causing Seren to buck her hips up and sway them. He pulled himself making Seren whimper before he harshly thrusted himself inside. He pressed his body further to hers. He moaned and grunted as his thrust grew in speed and became even more barbaric. She could feel her orgasm begin to unwind inside her. She tightly grasped his skin and arches her back pressing herself further to him, as her orgasm erupts sending her eyes flying open and to be filled with stars. She holds on tightly to him as she cries in ecstasy as her orgasm sends chilling and electric vibes throughout her body. She breathes deeply and her grip on him loosened. She heard his feral moans rub against her ears. With eyes half open, she stared at the sky. The celestial orbs watching her and James make love in their domain. James emits one last long grunt before he empties himself inside her carven. His body weight falls on top of her and his lips fall right by her ears. She could hear his rapid pants of air as he tried to regain himself. She lifts himself up off her chest. He looks deep into her eyes. He rests his elbows on the ground before placing his hands behind her ears. He kissed her disorderly, but Seren didn't mind and responded immediately to his touch. He pulls away and his warm breath is soft upon her skin.

"Did I hurt you?"

Seren shook her head, "No."

James brushed some of her wild hair away form her face, "You are so beautiful."

Seren gently took his hand in hers, "You made me feel beautiful."

-0-

**-And so the smut you were promised has arrived! This is the first time I've tried 'serious' smut (not sure if that's the word I should use). I hope I did ok. I'm a virgin cause I'm in love with fictional people, but I did research. I hope you enjoyed and I thank you for reading!-**


	6. Chapter 6

The grass still poked at Seren's bare back. Her exposed chest heaved up and down as she attempted to regain her breath. The adrenaline and pheromones slowly left her body, escaping through the small beads of sweat. The stars remained in her eyes as her gaze only burned into the celestial sky. She saw the glistening of the cold metal reflect off of the stars as it's cool surface lightly grabbed her hand. She allowed herself to be completely pulled up into the stone chest of the man she had just given her virtue. She softly smiled against his damp skin. She felt a hand place itself on the back of her head causing her to bring her arms up around him. Seren pulled herself back, but not far enough to lose her hold on him. She looked up to him with a small grin. He looked like an absolute mess. His long hair pulled and ruffled, twisting in different directions. She laughed to herself thinking she must look the same. She pushed herself upwards, planting a kiss on the corner of his mouth. She pulled away before he could reciprocate. She smirked slyly and walked around him, tracing her fingers lightly over and around him as she did so. She turned around, with her back facing the old door. She placed one hand on the door while the other loosely gripped onto James's bionic hand. She leaned into the door, opening it. James followed her, his hand still entrapped with hers. Seren ignored the fact her bag and their clothes were tangled in the grass outside. She would get them in the morning. Her heels hit the edge of the bed signaling her bring herself down upon its surface. James didn't hesitate to place himself atop of her, he spent even less time time colliding his lips with hers. His teeth lightly grazed Seren's lip, causing her to gasp. His lips migrated to just below her ear. She moaned blissfully and tangled her fingers into his brown hair. Abruptly, James stopped and lifted up his head causing Seren's fingers to fall from his hair and a sigh of need to escape her lips.

"Why were you going to leave?" He asked almost silently.

"I…" She stopped and turned her body, "I didn't want to bother you anymore."

"Bother me? Seren I-"

She quickly continued talking, "You need to figure everything out and I was getting in the way of that. You've spent so much time helping me, and I'm eternally grateful, but you've had barely anytime to work for yourself."

"No Seren." He moved his body next to her, with his face close to hers. "With you here, it's been so much more clear."

"Wha-" This time James cut her off.

"You've made me feel different. Like how I may have been before."

Seren closed her eyes briefly and smiled, "I'm glad I could help."

"No Seren, I didn't mean it like that." James spoke with concern in his tone, fearing she had taken what he said the wrong way.

She placed her hand on his cheek, soothing him. "I know. But I_ am_ glad."

She brought her gaze down and up again before speaking, "You were a good man, James, and you still are."

James pulled her close to him. The pair could barely fit on the bed together even with the limited proximity between them. Seren nuzzled herself against his neck. She could feel his fingers play with her long hair. She grinned to herself feeling more passion for him more than everyone else combined.

"After everything happened with D.C. I wished I hadn't survived. I wished Hydra's experiments killed me. But I've stopped thinking that recently." He spoke softly into her hair.

She pulled herself to look up at him. She curved her brow into a questioning fashion. "What happened?"

His lips formed an almost untraceable smile, "I found you."

Seren felt a warmth wrap around her body as she heard his words.

She smiled, "I thought something similar once and it also involved Hydra. Hydra may be a horrid thing, but I guess they caused our paths to merge." She let out of short laugh as she finished speaking causing James to laugh quietly in response. She brought herself back close to James and sighed as she felt her skin connect with his again.

"I love you, James." She didn't know what lead her to reveal this so bluntly and suddenly. She wasn't even sure if she should have said those words, but Seren had no regrets. He didn't reply for quite some time and Seren felt a tad discouraged but it was too late to take anything back.

"...And I love you, Seren." He finally responded with a tight grip around her body. Seren could feel the tears push against her eyes, but this time it wasn't due to sadness. Yet, she still held them in her eyes. She was glad how the night turned out, even though she almost made the biggest mistake of her life. Even if something were to happen, it was too late now. She could never leave James like that; and to hear those three words emit from him was something Seren had only thought was possible in her dreams. She did not know what was next on their path, but at the very least out of this night, James would no longer have to sleep on the floor.

-0-

Seren felt the familiar gentle touch on her face. She smiled lightly before opening her eyes to see James stroking her cheek with his thumb, moving his thumb around in a circular motion which tickled Seren occasionally. Their skin still remained exposed and in close proximity from last night's previous events. Seren took hold of his hand softly causing him to stop.

"How long have you been awake?" She inquired.

"Not long." He whispered.

Seren scoffed slightly, "Yeah right." She caught his lie.

He chuckled and placed a kiss upon her forehead.

"You could have woken me up." She pointed out.

"You need your sleep."

"So do you." She replied in a 'matter of fact' tone.

James smiled, which was something Seren loved to see and it was becoming far more frequent. His lips made soft contact with hers and Seren immediately responded. However, the kiss was quick and the pair pulled away from each other. They feasted upon each other eyes and the separation between their lips quickly diminished. James roughly connected their lips together and Seren sighed into their contact. He carefully moved his body atop of hers trying not break apart their lips as he did so. Seren placed her hand on his chest and forced herself to pull away. He gave her a questioning gaze.

"We have work to do." She reminded.

"We can do it later." He mumbled before leaning forward, but was stopped by Seren placing her fingers to his lips.

"We can do _this_ later."

He sighed and reluctantly pushed himself up. Seren's eyes unconsciously scanned him up and down causing her to flush lightly. She pushed her hair behind her ears before sliding off the bed. She gathered up her chosen outfit for today and dressed herself. She gave her back a quick stretch before turning around. James was stretching out his shoulders as he finished getting clothed. Seren approached him and placed her hand on his forearm. He turned his head towards her.

"Ready?" He asked steadily.

"Yeah." She chimed.

The pair approached the door and Seren scooped up her bag before the two left. Seren had somewhat lost track of the days since that night, but she knew it had been a long time. Ever since the events of that night and the words spoken, the already smooth atmosphere grew into something sweet. The two fugitives were enthralled with one another and, with each passing day, their passion grew. The hiding and cramped space could be bothersome, but the two felt they had the world in their hands when together. The pair completed each other in ways neither of them could fulfill on their own. Despite all of Seren's doubts, things were going steady in their situation. James and Seren now had separate work out routines in the morning based on their individual skills. Seren no longer required James's constant guide for training and she was able to finish her initial routine relatively quickly. James was weary about the idea of having separate routines, but it was for the better so he let it go. This gave way to the opportunity of James's goal. With more time on their hands the pair were able to gain research with discloser. They had to be extremely careful when they did this, considering they couldn't stay in the safety of their shed. They were able to make their way to a few places to gather successful information, but most of what they gathered was vague. With the information gathered James would study them; somethings connected while others fell flat. If Seren was still the girl she was she would have found it hard to believe he could the same man from the 1940s, but having surviving a blast from space can change opinions. She knew nothing of the man named James Buchanan Barnes prior to her experience. It was odd for her. The James she knew now was so different and yet even more similar to the man from before she was born. She could tell James was frustrated with it all, but he never took it out on her. She did all she could to help, however, she knew to give him some space. It was hard for the pair to live in such conditions, but they made the very best out of it with the hope someday they wouldn't require hiding. However for now, it was all they could do.

-0-

"I'll meet you after." James spoke.

"Don't be late." Seren responded with a jest.

"Be careful." He warned.

Seren smiled with care, "Always."

She leaned up and gave him a small kiss. He didn't hesitate with her action, but Seren knew it was best to pull away before a simple kiss lead to something so much more pleasurable. She pulled away and slid her hand down his strong arm. Their hands stayed connected for as long as they could before the distance pulled them apart.

-0-

With panting breaths, Seren pushed forward on her final run of her routine. She had completed her other exercises not long before. The pressure added to her legs as she continued running, but she knew stopping would make things harder so she pressed forward. The tangled mess of weeds on grass constantly snagged her legs and shoes, but she had gotten used to that some time ago. She came to a slow stop. Her breathing was fast and deep and her hands were on her knees. She grabbed her bag and thew it on. She sighed at her accomplishment and regained her posture. She didn't hesitate to make her way to the pond where her and James met up. She could practically hear the cool water call to her from here.

-0-

A surprised expression made its way to Seren as she saw James was already in the water. She thought it odd because she was usually the first of the two here. Never the less she approached the water.

"You're here early." She spoke as she began to strip.

James turned to her, "I finished up earlier today."

"Hmm." Seren hummed in response as she stepped into the water. "Where you here long?"

"No, but you did keep me waiting." He smirked.

She scoffed in response, "Not all of us can be as fast as you and besides I'm the one usually waiting on you."

She completely submerged herself in the water ignoring whatever comeback James had to say. She popped up with a small gasp of air and she pushed her drenched locks back. She sighed unexpectedly as she felt a cold arm take hold of her waist. She laughed softly as she felt herself be pulled against a firm chest. She turned around still entrapped in his grip.

He smiled sincerely down to her, "I'm glad I took you in that day. I would be missing something so important if I didn't."

"You _are_ my knight in shining armor. A knight I couldn't imagine being without." She spoke with a small grin.

"You don't have to imagine. I won't leave you."

"I know." She breathed before James connected their lips together. James pulled from her which left Seren surprised.

"Seren, the time we've spent…I wouldn't trade it for _anything. _I just…I wish we didn't have to hide like this. It isn't fair for you." He confessed.

"And what makes it fair for you? I love you James. This place has given me more pleasant memories than anywhere. We could be anywhere and it wouldn't matter as long as we're together."

"I don't plan on us separating."

"Neither do I." She breathed leaning close to him.

Seren closed her eyes and relaxed, feeling the stillness of the water, coupled with a lover's grip, around her.

-0-

Seren washed out any remnants of her shampoo from her hair. She ran her hand through her long locks before shaking them out. She had just about finished cleaning herself up. She brought up her hands and smoothed her hair back. She felt a tight grip upon her rear causing her to gasp sharply. She tried to turn herself around, but was stopped. She felt the pleasurable tickle of stumble against her damp neck. Teeth lightly grazed her ear before a husky whisper hummed against her.

"You've kept me waiting." His cold hand explored her body sending an erotic shiver down her skin. A warm hand found it's way to the small bead of pleasure and began to massage the smooth skin. Seren knew what he meant. She could feel his eagerness pressed against her. She gently rolled her hips against him, moaning as his hand pleasured her. The simplest touch by him intoxicated her. She was incredibly weak to his touch and desire and James was well aware of this. He knew exactly where to touch her. The moans she emitted sent electric quivers through his body. Seren knew he wouldn't wait any longer and she herself was craving for him to be inside of her warmth. She reached behind her and gripped onto his neck.

"James please…" She begged helplessly.

"You don't have to beg." He groaned into her skin. Seren began to pull away to exit the water, but was stopped by his strong hold on her. She understood James didn't have the patience of the walk back, and she secretly didn't either. She would have to be fucked where she was. She thought it intriguing. The two had never had sex in the pond. It added a libidinous edge to the pleasure she was already feeling.

James brought her over to an edge of the pond and leaned her against it. Seren brought up her arms up and out of the water. She gripped onto the long grass tightly with her fingers. She spread her legs apart allowing for him to enter her. James took hold of her hips tightly. She could feel the tip of his cock poke at her teasingly. She moaned desperately and pushed herself onto him, rolling her hips. He smirked down at her before harshly penetrating her. She immediately moaned as his full length was slammed into her. Her grip on the ground tightened as he roughly thrusted himself up into her. She moaned loudly at his intense motions and continued to roll her hips against him. She could hear him panting furiously as he continued to fuck her cunt. Her walls sharply gripped onto his girth and felt her body tremble. His thrusts were merciless and powerful, but never torturous. Both Seren and James knew she was intoxicated with being handled roughly. She was absolutely enthralled by the pleasurable blaze of it. The way he fucked her, made her feel completely dominated by him was star shattering. He never made her feel degraded and never caused her actual pain, but he damn well treated her roughly with pleasuring agony. They way he talked to her was so loving and gentle, but when his body combined with hers he was viscous. However, Seren loved that about him. Just thinking about him being so feral was enough to push Seren off the edge. James knew exactly how to bring her to a slow yet roaring orgasm. Finally James began to moan followed by various groans and grunts. He leaned over and against her, his hot breath sliding against her ear. In doing so, he moved Seren more up on the land. Seren panted heavily, completely trapped and unable to move. She wanted to touch him, to _feel _him with her finger tips. She tried to move her hand back, but James promptly stopped her. She understood he wanted full control over this and restrained herself from trying to claw at him. His hips piston beastly causing Seren's nails to dig into the soggy ground. She felt the knotting inside of her begin to unravel violently. The unique sensation of the water splashing around her as he thrusted himself inside of her was something wild. It was simply a matter of time with her. She panted and moaned out his name earning a pleasing groan from his throat. His movements only increased as his cock throbbed inside of her. Seren held onto the ground so hard her knuckles turned white. She bit her lip and whimpered loudly as her orgasm unfolded, unleashing a spasms of muscles through out her body. She heard James's voice rise and his body tense against her skin. He released on orgasmic sigh as his body spasmed lightly. His thrusts sluggishly slowed down as he savored every moment of their ecstasy. They both panted deeply as their muscles unwound and relaxed. He slowly pulled himself from her making Seren whimper softly. She knew they would have to do that gently took her into his arms and held her closely. She sighed deeply and leaned against his chest.

"Oh James…I love you." She whispered breathlessly.

"I will _always _love you, Seren." He spoke.

"Be with me James. Please, be with me." She pleaded.

"Always Seren. Don't ever doubt that." He stated carefully taking her face into his cold bionic hand.

The pair wasn't sure what to call their relationship. Saying James was her boyfriend and Seren his girlfriend didn't seem fitting. The two were committed to each other as well as dedicated to each other. They complimented each other smoothly and kept each other strong. They weren't just in some small relationship. They were _together_.

-0-

**-Sorry for the long wait and shortness of the chapter. I hope you enjoyed!-**


	7. Chapter 7

Seren stretched her arms over her head as she pulled her nightdress down her body. After their time in the pond, they stayed there longer than they usually did. The pair was also tired and found that their way back to the shed took longer as well. Even though it was relatively early in the evening, Seren and James found themselves exhausted and ready to rest for the night. Seren softly laid herself down on the bed. She closed her eyes and sighed deeply. She felt the bed sink down and the familiar feeling of cool metal around her waist. She smiled and let herself to be pulled into an iron grasp. Usually their nights invoked other activities, but tonight it only invoked a warm embrace between two individuals who had nothing but each other.

-0-

Seren woke with a small groan. She ran her hands over her face before her eyes opened. It was still dark out and she could hear the winds ram against the shed. She let out a frustrated sigh and rolled to her other side. She reached for James but felt only the ruffled sheets and blankets. She sat up sluggishly and stared at the empty space, as if she expected him to materialize. Her brow furrowed in a concerned fashion. Still in a daze from her sleep, she staggered as she slowly got up from the mattress. She pressed her body against the old door, almost tripping as she stepped through. The frigid air whipped against her exposed skin and bit at her face. The cool air jarred her senses into action, eradicating any drowsiness. She wrapped her arms around her body and walked forward. The grass stabbed her the bottom of her feet. She brought her gaze up from the ground to see James sitting with his arm propped up on his knee. He faced away from her and either didn't know she had come out or he ignored the fact.

"James..?" She questioned softly approaching him. "You should come inside. It's cold out tonight." She continued seeing as he did not respond to calling out his name. She heard him emit a deep and low sigh, but he still did not respond.

"I can sit by you if you like?" She offered.

"Go inside, Seren." He said abruptly.

Seren, taken aback, tensed and gripped her arms tightly. "Oh, I'm sorry. But…How about I get you a blanket?"

"Go back to bed." He spoke in a tone Seren hadn't heard in a very long time.

She bit the inside of her cheek and moved her gaze to the side. "Sorry." She whispered before stepping away from him.

She looked at him out of her peripheral vision with a frown before re-entering the shed. She closed her eyes as she sighed deeply reopening them when she began to step towards the mattress. She lowered herself onto it's solid surface and pulled the sheet up to the bottom of her chin. Her expression turn doleful and she turned onto her side. It had been awhile since she found James sitting outside like that. It was more common in the beginning and the first time she noticed it was quite alarming. She remembered waking up and seeing him gone, she thought something may have happened and ran outside, but he was just sitting on the grass. She understood he did this sometimes when he needed to think or when he was remembering. However, tonight was different. He usually allowed her to sit next to him. They didn't always speak with each other, and Seren often fell back into rest but he wanted her to sit with him. That was the only thing though. His demeanor was angrier and far more aggressive and his expression held a threatening frustration. Something else must be bothering, he never was this way before, even when he was dealing with the more painful reminders. This was very different and it worried Seren. He hasn't needed to do this for a while and when he did he was never like this. A large part of her, in fact, her every thought screamed at her to re-approach him, but her movements where stone. She knew this was something she may not be able to help with just a lover's comfort. It did puzzle her as to why the entirety of the day he seemed fine, he spoke to her lovingly and his demeanor was pleasant. Sure he was a tad rougher when they made love, but he was a feral lover and Seren never minded that, considering the way she moaned when the man was between her legs. Still, she wondered where this sporadic change in attitude came from, or maybe it was there for awhile but he kept it hidden when she was around. Seren couldn't help but feel guilty about that. She stayed up for a large amount of time, but she never heard the creaking of the old door nor did she feel the weight sink in on the bed. As much as she tried to keep her mind alert the weight of the night eventually consumed her.

-0-

Chocolate colored eyes slowly revealed themselves. Seren yawned before turning her head to see an empty space next to her. Her expression held sorrow and a frown made its way to her lips. She lifted the sheets up and slid off the mattress. Shedding the nightdress from her, she approached her pile of clothes and dressed herself slowly. She stopped briefly when she heard the door open, a sound she had been waiting to hear for most of the night. She turned around to see James looking distracted, with a similar expression from the night before.

"Did you…stay out there all night?" Seren questioned apprehensively.

"No." He replied strongly, discouraging her from questioning about it further.

"Sorry." She whispered in return. "Did I sleep in?" She asked quickly changing the subject.

"You did, but I didn't want to wake you." James revealed with an almost monotone vibe. He hasn't acted like that nor spoken like that since they first met. Seren recalled his stoic manner from when they met. She didn't want him to go back to that.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to." Seren spoke softly.

"Don't…!" He started out harshly but his tone hushed, "Don't apologize Seren. There…been something on my mind for awhile now."

Awhile? She felt a pang of guilt in her gut. For awhile she thought everything was fine, but that wasn't the case.

"Did I do something wrong?" She questioned.

"No. It's just…" He sighed. "I don't just want to hide. I never did."

"Then…we can go-"

He cut her off, "What I mean Seren is I don't want to hide from Hydra. I want to _find_ them."

Seren's mouth parted slightly. She knew what he meant by find them.

"But there are so many of them? What if you are taken or worse."

"You don't understand Seren." He replied sharply.

"Then help me understand!" She replied desperately and with frustration. "We can forget about Hydra and all this hiding. We…If we go after them they could find you and me. We can't risk that." She tried to reason.

He exhaled, "Seren, for this entire time it's just been me and then you joined me-"

"And? James…we can get out of here. We can still stay away from Hydra and be somewhere else. We could try and live a life." She knew they had to lay low, but that didn't mean they had to lay low in complete isolation.

"Seren, do I appear to be the type of person that would be able to thrive in everyday life?" He replied lowly. Seren gasped silently and turned away from him. She put her finger tips to her forehead.

"I don't want to lose you." She confessed.

He approached her and placed a firm hand on her shoulder, "You _won't_."

Seren began to realize James didn't understand what she meant by saying she was afraid to lose him. She shook her head, "Can we just go train?"

"I already did." He spoke quietly.

"Alright, but I'm still going to go."

He removed his hand from her shoulder as she began to walk to the door. As she began to walk to her normal spot, she hoped James would still be there when she returned.

-0-

Seren crashed to the ground with a heaving chest. She put her arm to her forehead to block out the sunlight that bled through the trees. Her lungs screamed for breath and her muscles ached. She took a deep breath before lunging herself up. She stumbled a bit causing her to put her hands on her knees. She shook her head slightly before regaining her posture.

She made her way down to the pond, quickly discarding her clothes and stepping into the cool water. She let her body relax as she leaned back into the water. As she unwounded, her thoughts that had began chasing her through-out her work out caught up with her. He seemed he was dead set on going to find Hydra, but Seren thought that could only lead to trouble. He reassured her and Seren knew he could handle himself, that wasn't the worry. The worry was losing him to what Hydra made him to be. She heard of what had happened at D.C. and none of it good. She understood his desire to find them though. She herself held large resentment for their actions. It was just, whenever he seemed to talk about his time under their control he was unhappy and guilty. He would tell her he did terrible things he could never make up for. Seren didn't want him to feel like that again, and she feared he would if he were to do what he planned on doing. Still, there would always be the lingering threat of Hydra finding them.

She tried to run from her thoughts once more by focusing on cleaning her body, but her thoughts hooked onto her like claws. She let out a heavily frustrated sigh before hastily leaving the bed of water. She rang out her hair and gave minimal time for her body to dry. She slumped her shoulders with an exhausted exhale. Rolling her shoulders back, she paced back to where she came.

-0-

She inhaled deeply before opening the wooden door in a quiet swift motion. She stopped entering when she saw James sitting on bed looking through some of the information they had gathered. She noticed it was a mixture of what they've found; some older things and some new. She started to step back out of the door but James looked to her.

"It's fine. Come sit by me?" He spoke, although the second part was more on the tone of a question.

Seren's gaze shifted vigorously and she hesitated before fully stepping into their enclosure. Apprehensively and bitting her lip, she approached James and did what he requested. Nervously, she peeked over his shoulder to get a better examination of what he was studying.

"I just thought I might re-visit this stuff. To pass the time or just to look at it again." He stated almost breathlessly.

She moved her gaze to his and smiled softly. Her chocolate yes scanned him, studying his every feature. His somber expression from earlier had diminished and a more relaxed countenance took hold.

"I'm sorry about last night and this morning." He confessed looking into her eyes.

She shook her head slightly, "Don't apologize." She took his cold and strong hand into her warm one. "I understand your need to do this but…" she paused, "Do you really want to go back to killing?"

"It's what I do." He stated.

"You know that's not true James." Seren retorted.

"I…Seren, they molded me into," He looked down to his bionic arm, "This."

"And this," she griped his hand tighter, "Has made me nothing but happy."

He went silent but spoke up not long after, "I want to…make them regret." he started, "I want to make them regret creating the Winter Solider."

Seren frowned at him referring to himself by that name. He never referred to himself by that before and only knew the name from others, "But will you be ready to regret your decision?"

He sighed and shook his head, "I…" He stopped and went silent once more.

A half smile formed on Seren's lips, but her brow furrowed into sympathy. "James, why didn't you tell me earlier?"

He stayed quiet and looked away from Seren. He looked down briefly and took in a long inhale of air. "I…was telling you."

Seren's eyes widened and her lips parted. A sensation of guilt mixed with uncertainty flowed in her veins. Had she been so blind? So deaf? Was he trying to tell her all this time, but she acted selfishly and never took his hints?

As if James read her mind he replied, "What I mean by that is when I offered to train you, it wasn't just for protection against Hydra. It was to hunt them. I thought with your abilities and new combat skills you could prove useful. I couldn't have you using your abilities until you were properly trained so I told you not to use them. I thought if they could train me to do those things, then I could as well. I'm…sorry Seren."

He moved his gaze towards her with a look of anticipation and preparedness. Seren smiled and laughed quietly earning a nervous look from James. "…I already told you, don't apologize James." She spoke with a smile on her face. James gazed at her with wide eyes, as if he was expecting her to thrash out at him. Was Seren going to do such a thing? No. In fact, she wasn't bothered in the slightest about his confession. He was honest and she couldn't be mad at him for that. She knew James truly cared about her and she cared about him so there was no point in slapping him or walking out. He still stared at her with a dumbfounded expression.

"What? Were you expecting me to hit you? Walk away?" She joked.

"I wasn't expecting you to laugh."

She grinned, "I thank you for being honest, but I'm not angry."

"I'm glad and I would have understood if you had gotten angry."

"And I would have understood if you chose to tell me any other time." She snuggled up against him and placed a hand on his thigh, "What'cha looking at?" She questioned, harmlessly changing the subject.

He turned his head towards her, wrapping his arm around her as he did so and placed his lips under her ear, giving her a tickling kiss.

"You."

She chuckled lightly; She could tell that James knew she meant the piles of papers, but Seren didn't complain.

"Can I have a _closer_ look?" He hummed in her ear. Seren smirked, knowing what he meant by. She snaked her hand that was on his thigh down to his crotch. She gave him a light grip and whispered back,

"Only if I can see a full show."

James immediately made contact with Seren's lips. Her upper lips enclosed between James's lips. He pushed her on her back against the mattress and Seren grabbed onto his back. She sighed into the kiss and lightly bit his lips causing James to groan lowly. Seren opened her legs allowing James to place himself between them. He began to grind against her fully clothed entrance eagerly. He slid his warm hand slowly down her stomach causing Seren to shutter. She carefully slid his hand into her pants and began to play with her bead. Seren gasped pleasurably and leaned her head back, breaking the contact of their lips. However, James's lips snaked down to her neck where he bit and sucked at her soft skin. His warm lips and breath sent pleasuring vibes through Seren and she moaned feel him against her. James felt the vibrations in her throat against his lips and hummed softly. Seren gasped feeling his teeth graze her collarbone. He slid his warm hand upwards to the rim of her shirt and removed his lips from Seren's skin. She whimpered and attempted to sit up and reach his lips, but was stopped by a cold hand. James lowered his head to the bottom of her shirt. His hand began to bring up the white fabric, and he slid his lips to her abdomen. His warm breath making her tremble and moan. As his hand pulled up her shirt his lips stayed close behind and slithered up the middle of her stomach, occasionally nipping at her flesh. Seren moved her head back, extending her neck as she did so. She moved her arms up as James removed the shirt from her body. His lips slid over her neck and throat until they made contact with her lips once again. He moved up arching his back as he ravaged her lips. Seren took this opportunity to move her hand down to his pants. She struggled as she unbuttoned and unzipped them, but eventually felt the fabric break free. She slid her hand down his shorts and lightly took hold of his excitement. He sighed shallowly as he continued to bit at her lip. She began to slowly pump her hand up and down causing James to groan. She quickened her pace and he began to thrust up into her hand. She took her free hand and placed it on his strong chest. She felt his muscles contract and stiffen as her hand roamed. She griped his shirt tightly and began to push it up. He responded by removing his lips from hers and casting his shirt to the side. Seren took her hand away from his now throbbing excitement and reached behind her back. It was uncomfortable bending her arms like that, but she removed the clasp from her bra causing the straps to lay limply against her shoulders. Slowly and one by one she removed each strap from her shoulders revealing her supple breasts. James's fingers traced around her breasts and her small scars around her left breast. He brought his lips down to the bottom of her breast as his hands lightly played and teased her nipples. Seren used her feet to push off James's already sagging pants. James kicked them off swiftly, taking notice of Seren's actions. She gasped sharply as his teeth softly grazed her nipple, but that did not stop her from beginning to slid down her shorts. James lifted himself from her chest and helped her slide off her shorts as well as her underwear. Seren took his opening to pounce on him, causing James to fall onto his back. Her fingers roamed his body up to his neck where she made small and soft circles against his skin. She brought one hand down and traced on finger down his chest until it reached the rim of his shorts. She teasingly skimmed the skin just about the lining and occasionally brought it over his clothed excitement. He groaned impatiently and Seren responded by sliding up and removing his shorts far enough so he could kick them off. She moved her body back until she felt his cock tough her folds. She leaned forward, her breasts pushing against his chest and spread her legs causing her folds to open. She began to slowly grind against his cock. It throbbed against her as she swerved her hips against him. James grit his teeth and went to grip her hips but Seren intertwined her hands with his instead. Seren smirked as James grunted frustratedly and his fingers strained in hers. She gasped quietly feeling her cunt ache for him. Playtime was over.

She carefully sat up and removed herself from him. She slowly laid herself on her back and spread her legs, inviting him. James sat up and crawled towards her. He placed himself in-between her legs, his cock poking at her entrance. He circle his hips causing his cock to tease her. She whimpered as he taunted her, just as she did before. She gripped onto his back tightly and clawed against his skin, begging for him to enter her. He inhaled against her ear before thrusting himself into her warmth. Seren moaned loudly feeling his girth fill her. He began to slowly roll his hips as his lips made contact with her neck. She hummed softly. Slowly, he began to thrust himself. Seren sighed pleasurably and began to roll her hips against him. His movements where leisurely and steady as he circled and rolled his hips. His thrusts were slow, but not tauntingly so. They were gentle and tender, something that came as a surprise to Seren. He was always so rough in bed, but she found herself more aroused than she thought by this sudden change. They were always a blazing wild fire in the bed, yet now they were a sparkling glimmer of a flickering flame. The sensation of his slow yet heavily passionate thrusts were something that knotted in Seren's stomach. She purred as he continued at his gentle pace and gripped onto him in a tight loving embrace. Her hands exploring his back, feeling the strong muscles and tracing over his scars. He grunted softly and sighed lowly as he continued his sedate motions. The space between his torso and her abdomen was never too great. Although she _loved _the feeling of being dominated, the feeling of this was almost equal to what she felt when he dominated her. Her moans became more frequent as he rolled his hips and her walls clung to his girth tightly. "Seren…" She felt James moan into her ear, feeling the vibrations of his voice down her neck. Hearing her name roll off his tongue was orgasmic alone. It was rare for him to moan her name during intercourse like that, but when he did it sent the chilliest of shivers down Seren's body. Seren moaned sharply as the heat in her stomach threatened to burst. He was bringing her to a slow, but oh so pleasurable orgasm. She moaned out his name and gripped onto his back tighter, feeling the heat begin to expand throughout her body. He responded by sighing her name and giving her a slow and gentle thrust upwards, which was enough to push Seren over. She through her head back as her body heat up and her muscles tightened before slowly relaxing. She breathed deeply as limping hung onto his back. James's groans rose and his movements stopped as he emptied himself inside her. His muscles clenched and tightened in arms, holding him up stiffly, but he ultimately weakened and fell atop of Seren. He panted slowly and carefully rolled to the side of her. The pair laid there sighing and panting without word for quite sometime, but James broke that chain.

He turned his head toward her and lightly grazed her cheek with his cold hand, "You are my world." He uttered breathlessly.

Seren weakly smiled, "And you are mine."

-0-

She lightly moved her fingertips over his bionic arms, tracing each and every groove etched into its surface. She found it soothing how it always seemed to remain cool, even in the harsh sunlight. She outlined the red star on his shoulder again and again. She knew the star probably meant something bad, but she liked it. Maybe she was a bit biased, but she thought it a tad ironic they both had the mark of a star in one way or another. She smiled softly before placing a kiss on his cold shoulder. She heard him inhale deeply in his sleep as she did so. She softly moved the hair from his face before beginning to carefully get off the bed. She went up to her bag and noticed their supplies were dangerously low. She kicked herself for not noticing and putting it off. She approached her pile of clothes and quickly picked something out. As she began to get dressed she felt a lazy grip on her wrist.

"Where…?" James could barely ask.

She smiled and sat down, taking his hand in hers. "I'm going on a supply run."

"I'll…go too." He responded as he began to get up, but Seren stopped him.

"Stay here. You need your sleep. I've gone by myself a few times. I'll be alright."

"Are you sure…?" He yawned.

Seren laughed to herself, "Yeah I'm sure."

"Alright…" He slightly nodded and relaxed, but still held onto Seren's hand. She smiled and got up. She took her bag and slowly walked away from James, their grip on each other faded as she approached the door.

"I'll be back. Love you." She whispered softly before leaving.

-0-

She peaked carefully down the road to make sure there were no cars headed her way. She stepped onto the road and began walking to the store she and James had gone to before. She pulled her hood up more, hiding her hair. She noticed the construction was still going on as the heavy machinery moved pipes and metal. She pushed open the door hearing the familiar ring of the bell. The store clerk waved to her and she couldn't help but wave back. After all, they stopped only here for their goods so it's only natural for the store clerk to notice her. She grabbed a basket and headed down the aisles. She went by each row and picked out what her and James needed. She was pleasantly surprised their funds have lasted this long. She stopped in the hygiene section and put a few items in the basket. While placing the last item she noticed a pregnancy test, that had obviously been put back in the wrong section. She stopped and looked at the light pink box describing the accuracy of the test and the symbols that the test itself showed. She peered away as a frown curved upon her lips. She placed a hand to her flat stomach and silently sighed. She looked back up to the small box and smiled wistfully, but continued on her way to the check out counter.

She handed the clerk the correct amount of money and proceeded to exit the store. She was greeted by the loud bangs of machinery working behind her. She turned and saw the robotic like machines lift up materials. She noticed there weren't any workers today, but machinery and a man obviously over looking all of the machines. She began to leave but heard a sharp screech. She looked and gasped as one of metal pipes begin to become loose. Her attention snapped towards the man who was distracted by something on his phone. She bit her lip and tried to call out to the guy but her voice was lost in the sounds of the machines. The pipe snapped from the machine and hurdled downwards. Her eyes widened and she dropped the bags and began to run towards the construction site.

"Shit!" She cursed to herself. She couldn't make that distance in the amount of time she had on feet. She couldn't let the guy be killed knowing she could have done something to stop it; it wouldn't be right. But she would have to take a huge risk. She didn't have time to ponder over her decision and focused the energy around her legs to fly towards the man. She had almost forgotten what it had felt like to use her ability and her head shook lightly. She rammed into man pushing herself and him out of the way, the metal pipe nearly clipping her feet. Both her and the man came crashing to the ground and Seren tumbled on the pavement slightly. The pipe crashed with a harsh and jarring sound. She looked up to see the man clenching his chest and breathing rapidly. He turned towards her and Seren panicked. She scurried to her feet but her head still spun from using her abilities. She jumped when she felt the the man lightly place a hand on her shoulder.

"You…My God. You saved my life!" He exclaimed scanning his eyes over her.

"I…I need to go!" She slurred.

"Wait! I need to thank you for saving me. It's a really good thing you did. It's going help a lot of people out." He smiled.

Seren turned nervously, but turned back towards the man. Before she could fully turn around, a rough and strong fist came into contact with her temple. Taken by surprise she stumbled backwards and fell. She groaned as her head throbbed and her vision blurred. She could hear sharp ringing drum against her eardrums. She winced and tried to push herself off the ground but was stopped when she felt a foot push down on her back. She staggeredly breathed as the objects around her began to blend together until they created a macabre shade.

-0-

**-Hope you Enjoyed! :) Thanks for reading!-**


End file.
